My Inner Struggles
by Aquitar94
Summary: After meeting a patient, J.D. begins to question a few things about himself. Meanwhile the rest of the Scrubs gang deal with their own personal struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 1****st**** Scrubs fanfic! May be rated higher later in the series…. I DON'T OWN SCRUBS! The words in bold are J.D's narration. Words in bold are the dialogue.**

J.D. walks in front of the hospital. His normal jolliness has been replaced by a frown.

**Another day another dollar here at Sacred Heart. And speaking of "heart", mine hasn't really been in the right place right now.**

J.D. enters the hospital. He walks down the hallway.

**Elliot broke up with me… again. I actually thought we were going somewhere this time. We had been going out for a few months. Meanwhile Turk's been spending time with Carla, so I really haven't been able to rely on him lately. And then good ole Dr. Cox always there to cheer me up.**

"Samantha! There you are!"

Dr. Cox handed J.D. a chart.

"A patient came in here this morning with what we believe is going to be Sickle Cell Anemia."

J.D. stood there.

"Do you not get what I want you to do?"

"Not particularly." J.D. said examining the chart.

"I want you to tell him what he has, and if he has a break down, I want you to use all the estrogen up in that body. Re assure him that everything's going to be ok. Give him a motherly hug."

J.D. rolled his eyes.

"Something the matter there Samantha?"

"I was trying to think of a way to say this calmly but I can't so I'm just going to say it. I'm sick and tired of always coming in here to your ass always calling me some girl name or acting like I'm some girl. My name is J.D. Got it bitch?"

A single tear comes down Dr. Cox's eye.

"I can't believe you said that to me!"

Dr. Cox turns around and runs out. J.D. snaps out of his day dream.

"SAMANTHA!"

"Huh?"

"Tell him what he has. I have to go deal with some other things at the moment."

Dr. Cox pushes past J.D.

**I really was tired of being called a girl by Dr. Cox, but of course he would always do that to me. I don't know why everything seems to get me so down lately. It's as if everyone I care about isn't here for me and everyone who is here to make my life hell is around twice as long.**

The Janitor smiles as he notices J.D. coming up the hallway. He walks over to him. His smile quickly turns into a frown.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I don't have time for your little games today. I have to give a patient some news, so could you harass me another day?"

J.D.'s face had a blank expression by now.

"Who is doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Making you miserable. Who is trying to take MY job?"

"No one. It's just that-"

"So you won't tell me who is messing with you eh? You think they're the better tormentor? I see your game. If you won't tell me, then I'll look for the person myself. Good day sir!"

The Janitor angrily storms off.

**Ok, well that was easier than I thought it would be. So far so good. Well here is the room of Mr. Starks.**

J.D. enters the room.

"Hi. Are you Mr. Joseph Starks?"

"Yeah. Are you my doctor?"

"Yes. The name's John Dorian."

"Why hello Dr. Doctor Dorian. You can call me Joe."

**Alright! This guy seems to be another potential black friend I could have. Don't mess this up.**

"So now that we're on nick name basis, I would like to talk to you about what you have."

"Sickle Cell Anemia right?"

"How did you?"

"It's hereditary in my family. Nothing shocking for me. I've been prepared for this day my entire life."

"That's pretty brave of you if you don't mind me saying." J.D. said.

"Thanks." Joe said.

"I mean other than the disease, you're perfectly healthy. So big and powerful looking! You like… sports Joe?"

"Yeah. I like football, and I'm great in basketball."

J.D. clenched his heart.

**This is too painful. It's like talking to Turk 2.0 except this guy has hair!**

"You're clenching your heart. You ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Just… crappy."

"Well what's wrong?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me, my best friend spends his time with his girlfriend, and I have all the people here breathing down my back, but I also think there is something else going on. Something deeper. Something I can't figure out."

"I understand the feeling. I have my two kids to think about. I don't want to die young because of this disease. I want to be there for them."

"Do you have a wife?"

"We divorced a few months ago. I'm going out with someone named Jamie now."

"Oh!" J.D. said as his face lights up. "So you've got a girlfriend coming up here to see you soon huh?"

"Actually… Jamie's a guy…"

J.D. stares at Joe for a moment.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that I assumed…"

Joe laughs. "It's ok. It doesn't matter. I mean I have no problem opening up about it. It took me a while to realize that I was bi. I don't regret having a family though because I love my kids, but there was no chemistry between me and Maya."

"I… actually understand that." J.D. said.

**It felt weird for some reason to say that I understood. Could this be the thing that has been bothering em? Could I possibly be-?**

J.D.'s pager goes off.

"Ooh. I gotta go Joe. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure. See ya Dr. Dorian!"

J.D. turns around and exits Joe's room.

**A/N: SO what did you think of this story? It's my 1****st**** one, so I know it's probably a little shaky. Please comment! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I actually liked my 1****st**** chapter! Meanwhile this one may be another story… hope you enjoy. I DON'T OWN SCRUBS!**

**I was running down the hall heading to another room. A Patient was apparently circling down the drain. Even though part of my brain was making sure I knew what to do once I entered that room, the other half was pondering over my situation. I mean I really liked Elliot, but the more I thought about it, was there really any chemistry between us? It was always on again off again, and then the whole making her break up with her perfect boyfriend for me only to tell her I didn't love her three days later? I'm surprised she went out with me for three months!**

J.D. enters the room. There is already a crash cart in the room. Dr. Cox has already gotten the patient stable.

"Well it took you long enough Samantha." Dr. Cox said while smiling.

"I see you already have the patient stable. Good for you." J.D. said dryly.

Dr. Cox looked at J.D.'s unemotional face. He was about to ask him what was wrong when Turk came in.

"Ok, we've made sure that this person can get their transplant right now. That's the fourth time this poor guy has almost died because of that heart. Hey buddy!"

J.D.'s face all of a sudden lit up.

"Hey Choco Bear! It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know right? Well the good thing is we can talk about it over dinner tonight!"

"Huh? Dinner?" J.D. said confused.

"You forgot? Today's our steak night!" Turk said.

"Oh yeah! Steak night…" J.D. said.

"You… don't want to go?"

"Yeah! Of course! It's just that-"

"He thought you were asking him out on a date!" Dr. Cox said.

"Shut up Perry." Turk said. "I'll see you later V Bear!"

Turk got the patient out of the room. Dr. Cox left the room too.

**The weird thing is… Dr. Cox was right. I thought Turk was asking me on a date. And I would have said yes.**

J.D. exits the room.

(Later that day…)

J.D is now in Joe's room. His shift had ended half an hour ago.

"And then after that I woke up only to realize that I never really owned a unicorn to begin with." J.D. had said after finishing a story he shared with Joe.

"Dr. Dorian do you realize that you're a very strange man?" Joe asked.

"I've been told." J.D. said. "So when do I get to meet Jamie?"

"In a few days." Joe said. "You seemed pretty excited to meet Jamie. You don't plan on stealing him from me do you?" He joked.

"WHAT?! No! No! I wouldn't do that!" J.D. said.

"Relax Dr. Dorian. I was just joking."

"Oh. Yeah… I knew that."

J.D. turned around.

"Something you want to share Dr. Dorian?"

"You can call me J.D. now that I'm not working anymore."

"Everything ok J.D.?"

"I don't know. Our conversation from yesterday had me thinking about my… orientation." J.D. said.

"What made you think about that?"

"It's just that my previous relationship with someone I thought I cared about turned out to be lacking in chemistry, and then I thought my guy best friend asked me on a date… "

"So, do you have a crush on your best friend?" Joe asked.

"I honestly don't know." J.D. said. "Turk has always been there for me, but he and his perfect girlfriend Carla would never separate in the first place. So even if I did go down the path to liking Turk, it would never be a happy ending because I would never end up with him!"

"I understand how you feel, but you have to take the risk." Joe said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I mean you never know unless you try, and who knows. Today could be your lucky day."

"Well we are going to be going out for Steak Night tonight." J.D said. He started smiling.

"Well there you go!" Joe said. "Oh, and did you say steak? I LOVE steak, so save me some ok?"

J.D. laughed. "You really have to meet my friend Turk. You too are so alike."

"Maybe one day. But you may want to go now. Get ready for your steak night."

"Alrighty Joe. I'll check up on you tomorrow!" J.D. said. He got up.

"See you later J.D.!" Joe said.

(Later at Steak Night…)

J.D. and Turk entered the restaurant. A man approaches them.

"Hello Mr. Dorian, Mr. Turk. Would you like the usual table?"

"Why of course!" Turk said as he mimicked the butler's English accent.

The man led the two doctors to their table. They sat down.

"Your usual will be prepared and given to you momentarily." The man left.

"I just love that accent of his!" Turk said.

"Oh I agree whole heartedly!" J.D. said in his England accent.

The men laughed.

"So, how's it been man?" J.D asked. "It's like I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Well… I guess things have been ok to say the least."

"Ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing much honestly. Really don't worry about it."

**Crap! I forgot how Turk never ever likes to open up. Curse his homophobia. Wait a minute. If I told him about my situation, would that affect our friendship? Would he never speak to me again? Would I lose my Chocolate Bear forever?**

"J.D., are you ok?" Turk asked.

"Oh yeah. Just… fine." He replied.

"Are you hot or something, because you're sweating like crazy!"

"Oh, it's just that for the past few days, I've been having a… perspiration problem." J.D. replied.

"Perspiration problem?" Turk asked confused.

"How about we change the subject." J.D. said quickly. "How are you and Carla?"

Things were quiet for a moment.

"They're… not that good right now." Turk said.

J.D. kept his same expression, but his eyes lit up.

**Must…not… rejoice!**

J.D proceeds to get up knocking over the table. He then runs over to a couple, yells in their faces, and scares them off. He then jumps on the table and begins to dance.

"They're having relationship issues!" J.D. screams! "Relationship issues!"

J.D.'s daydream ends.

**Did I just have a dream sequence about me being happy that my best friend is losing his girl? Now I'm really freaked out. And sweating again.**

"Tell me what's the matter." J.D. said.

"Ok, so we've been hanging out a lot lately, but Carla seems to be so controlling you know? I never get to do ANYTHING! I'm sick and tired of always listening to her complain about stuff I don't care about, she thinks we aren't going fast enough in our relationship, and she already has the next few years of our life picked out. Ever since I said I loved her, things have always been like this!"

"Have you told Carla any of this?"

"Why? So she can throw me off the apartment roof? We had a huge argument and she said she was staying over at Elliot's. She's probably bitching about me to her as we speak."

"Elliot…" J.D. said quietly.

"Oh… dude I'm sorry. I forgot."

"No. It's fine. I haven't talked to Elliot since we broke up."

"Hasn't it only been one day?" Turk asked.

"Not the point Turk. Anyway, Elliot isn't our main problem here. You're having issues with Carla. Why don't you talk them out?"

"I don't know if I have it in me J.D. We've argued and argued and argued so much lately. I'm beginning to take back what I said to her."

**Although I was feeling bad for Carla at the moment because although I may have feelings for Turk, Carla is still my friend. On the other hand… TURK & CARLA may break up!**

"I honestly don't know what to say." J.D. said.

"Well it won't matter now. Here come our steaks." Turk said.

The man puts two six pound steaks in front of J.D. & Turk. J.D. picks up his knife and fork.

"Well, this may take me a while to eat." J.D. said while looking down at his plate.

J.D. looked up at Turk's plate to see his steak was all gone.

"I don't understand how you do it." J.D. said.

Turk laughs. "We Turks are known for having more than one stomach. Speaking of which, you going to eat that?"

"Probably not, but a patient of mine named Joe loves steak. I'll give it to him. Come to think of it, he likes a lot of the same stuff you do. I call him Turk 2.0."

"And he's ok with that?"

"Well, I only call him that in my head."

"Figures. Tell me more about Joe."

"Well, he's black, he has Sickle Cell Disease, he's good at basketball, he has a family, and is currently divorced. Although… he is dating again."

"Really? What's his girl look like? Is she hot?"

"Actually Turk… the person he's dating… is a guy."

"…Oh." Turk said.

"I mean he's still a cool guy. Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with him. You really should meet him."

"J.D. you know how I get in uncomfortable situations. Remember that guy who was engaged to a man? Remember how awkward that was for me?"

"I'm just saying Turk that maybe…"

"I'm sorry J.D., but I don't think I will be meeting Joe."

Things are quiet for a second.

"Well… I guess Steak Night's over." J.D. said.

"Well, would you like to stay over?" Turk said. "It would be as if we're roommates again."

J.D. smiled, but on the inside he was hurting.

**So it appears that Turk is still uncomfortable around gays or bi people. I wish he would just accept them. I mean he doesn't treat them like crap, but he doesn't talk to them. That did answer my earlier question though. If Turk ever found out, our friendship would be over. Part of me wants to stay over with Turk, but another part knows that I won't be.**

"Alright! Let's go!" J.D. said.

"Great!" Turk said.

The two got up after putting money on the table.

**Ok, so I'm weak, but who cares? I have even more problems now that I know Turk could never ever feel the same way as me. But at that moment, I couldn't help but wonder what Elliot and Carla were talking about…**

**A/N: Ok, so that hopefully turned out pretty well. Leave comments! Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well the story seems to be coming along quite nicely. Hopefully it will continue. Don't Own Scrubs!**

Time goes back a little as Elliot and Carla prepare to take off from work. J.D. and Turk haven't exactly left for their steak night yet.

Carla is walking down the hall, she sees Dr. Cox. He has a huge smile on his face.

"What's with the happy face?"

"Hmm. Is it because Jordan has taken Jack and gone to her mother's again for the month, or is it the fact that Samantha hasn't bothered me much about what to do when she's on her period? The answer is nope! It's the fact that you finally FINALLY realized that Gandhi IS NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!"

"Gee thanks. You've made me feel so much better." Carla says as she shoves past Dr. Cox. He turns around.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I know things must be hard for you right now. You need a place to stay? My bed is available for a while!"

Carla can't help but smile. She hits Dr. Cox playfully. "You just can't help but be a pig can you?"

"Guess not. But do you really need a place to stay?"

"No, I'm going to be staying with Elliot for a few days. I dropped my stuff over there this morning before I came to work. We'll be settling in today after our shifts are over."

"You're going to be staying with Barbie? Are you sure that's a wise choice? Are you really prepared to handle the high pitch squeaking, the emotional rampages, and the flat out weirdness?"

"Elliot's my friend, and she's not that bad!"

"I doubt it, but even so I'm sure you'd rather stay with Barbie than Gandhi at the moment huh?"

"You got that right." Carla says. She looks down at her watch. "Well, it's 5 o clock. I'm supposed to be meeting Elliot now. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Of course." Dr. Cox says.

"Well then I'll talk to you later." Carla walks past him only to turn around a give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Making me smile." Carla turns back around and leaves.

"This break up might be the best thing that's ever happened to me so far." Dr. Cox says as he walks down the hall and into another patient's room.

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot is walking down the hall. As she walks past a patient's room, she notices a man staring at a man with red hair serving him food.

"Here you go Mr. Starks. We've got all your favorite foods." The male nurse says.

"Thank You. You're so kind." Joe says.

The male nurse leaves the room, and when Joe is sure that he's gone, he looks at the food disgusted, and knocks it off the table. Joe looks up to see Elliot staring at him.

"Oh. This is embarrassing. Did you see all of that?" Joe asked Elliot.

"Kinda. Why did you do that? Didn't he have all your favorite foods?" Elliot asked.

"He did, but… you're going to think this is stupid."

"What is stupid?" Elliot asks.

"I really don't like red heads. They… irk me if you will."

Elliot's face lights up. "They irk me too! I've never met anyone else like that. It's my darkest secret. I've never told anyone here about it!" Elliot squeals form excitement.

"You talk fast." Joe said.

"Oh it's a habit. You'll get used to it. Your last name is Starks?"

"Call me Joe."

"Hi Joe. I'm Doctor Elliot Reid, but of course you can call me Elliot. So what are you in here for?"

"Sickle Cell Disease. My Doctor has been running some tests on me for a while. I'm kinda worried though. I thought once I was diagnosed, I would just walk out of here with some pamphlets on how to deal with the situation."

"Aw I'm sorry. Who's your doctor?"

"Nice guy. His name is Dr. Dorian."

Elliot looks surprised. "Oh. J.D."

Joe looks at Elliot for a moment. His face lights up. "Oh wait a minute. Are you the ex he always is so sad about?"

Elliot looks at Joe. "He's sad about me? What else did he say? Does he regret the break up?"

"Well…"

"Elliot! You here yet?" A voice from the hallway says.

"Oh. That's my friend Carla. I'm hanging out with her tonight. Is it ok if I leave?"

"Of course!" Joe said.

"Oh, and do you mind not telling J.D. I came in here?" Eliot asked.

"Consider it a secret." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe. I'll come visit you tomorrow." Elliot gets up and leaves. "I'm coming Carla!"

The two girls exit the hospital when J.D. enters Joe's room.

"Hey Joe. My shift ended, and I have a about half an hour to kill before Turk and I get ready for Steak Night, when I thought about this weird Unicorn Dream I had a few weeks ago."

"Do tell." Joe says.

(Later…)

Elliot & Carla are in Elliot's apartment. They come out of a room, and sit down on a couch. Elliot turns on the TV.

"So everything where you want it?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me do this. I guess I just needed some time to think you know? I thought I had my whole life planned with him, but now… I just don't know."

"What exactly did you two argue about?" Elliot asked.

"Turk & I really haven't had a romantic evening in a while, so I decided to buy a new dress, order some of his favorite food, and have a nice quiet date at home. He walks in, completely ignores me, and goes into his room without a word. He then later comes out, walking past me again, grabs the food, and goes back into our room!"

"…Ok I guess that would make me a tad upset."

"I told him did he even notice anything special, and he asked me if my hair was different. I mean I knew he didn't really notice things right away, but seriously? So then I told him how unromantic he was being, and he was like 'It's kinda hard to be romantic after a stressful day of work' I get stressed too, but I always find time for us!"

"It must suck to have someone who can't be romantic for you. I guess you feel like you're the only one putting in the work to keep the spark in your relationship going?"

"Exactly. So I told him to put on something other than his green scrubs, preferably a tuxedo, and sit down and talk to me. After that he snickered, and that was when the argument started."

"Why do guys ALWAYS have to act like they're so romantic at first, but then as soon as things start getting serious, they never do anything special anymore?" Elliot asked.

"Amen to that." Carla laughs. "I bet J.D. and Turk are probably talking about us at their little steak night right about now."

Elliot frowns. "J.D."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Is the whole relationship thing a sore spot for you still?"

"I don't know anymore. I mean I was the one who broke up with him, so I don't even know why I feel bad. Why did we always end up together anyway? I mean we were on again off again for three years. Then had a 3 day relationship. After we became friends again, our relationship just happened to come back up even though we both claimed not to have feelings for each other. I mean everything was going great until he started not wanting to hang out with me anymore. He was always so busy, and I thought he didn't like me anymore."

"Elliot, J.D.'s crazy about you. It's just that he needs to set his priorities straight you know?"

"I guess. The truth is, even though we don't get back together, I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Well then why don't you tell him that?"

"Please. You know by now, that I hardly ever make the first move."

Both girls laugh.

"Wow. You want to know something really crazy?" Carla asked.

"What?"

"I kissed Perry today."

Elliot gasped. "On the lips?"

"The cheek."

"Which cheek?"

Carla rolled her eyes, as Elliot kept on asking her more questions.

(Back at steak night…)

The two got up after putting money on the table.

**Ok, so I'm weak, but who cares? I have even more problems now that I know Turk could never ever fell the same way as me. But at that moment, I couldn't help but wonder what Elliot and Carla were talking about…**

**A/N: Ok! I actually think that was a decent chapter. It was supposed to show the other half of the day with Carla & Elliot instead of J.D. and Turk. As usual leave comments! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright! Next Chapter in the series! I like this one myself.**

J.D. & Turk entered the hospital. They walk down the main hallway and go to a vending machine.

"Sorry there was nothing to eat for breakfast." Turk said.

"Didn't you and Carla have plenty of groceries earlier in the week though? I don't understand what happened to those." J.D. said.

"Think about what groceries we had."

"Uh… Strawberries, Whipped cream, chocolate & caramel syrup… I don't see your point." J.D. said.

"You're so hopeless sometimes dude." Turk said.

The Todd approaches Turk & J.D.

"Morning J.D. What's up big dog? Sporting That Big Dong I see! Dong Five?"

Turk rolls his eyes as he gives Turk a high five.

**How come Turk would high five something like that, but then appears to be homophobic? Is it not clear to him that Todd isn't bi? If he's not gay anyway. Who knows?**

"Well man, I gotta go start my shift. I'll see you later!" Turk said a she walked off with The Todd.

J.D. turned around and headed to Joe's room.

"Hey Joe. How are you doing today?"

"Better Dr. Dorian. Will I finally be able to at least go outside to get some fresh air today?"

"I don't see why not. But I do have to consult Dr. Cox first."

**I had been hanging out with Joe so much lately that I almost completely forgot the fact that he was Dr. Cox's patient, and not mines.**

Just then, Dr. Cox enters the room.

"Mr. Starks, I see that you're doing better. We're almost done with these tests, and it's safe to say that you can move around outside the hospital."

"Great!" Joe said. "Today is the day Jamie comes."

"Really?" J.D. said.

"Yeah. He should be here in a few hours."

**I didn't know why I was so excited to see Jamie. Maybe I wanted to see what a same sex couple was like. I was finally going to see.**

"Well I guess it will be fun to see your girlfriend again. Well, I've got to go. Judy, Mr. Starks."

Dr. Cox exits.

"I didn't get to tell him about Jamie." Joe said.

"Don't worry about Dr. Cox. He wouldn't care either way." J.D. said.

J.D.'s beeper started going off.

"Uh oh." J.D. said.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"Looks like we've got some trouble with a patient. I'll be back as soon as I can." J.D. says while leaving the room.

"Take your time!" Joe shouted.

(A few hours later…)

Turk exits the surgery room, and enters the cafeteria. While there, he notices Carla, Elliot, and Dr. Cox laughing at a lunch table. Turk, annoyed slowly turns around, and leaves the cafeteria. Carla looks up.

"Ok, we can stop laughing now." Carla said.

"Good because laughing isn't my thing. I'm surprised he didn't pick that up. Geez Carla, it's a good thing you have dumped the guy. He's so stupid. It's been how many years since he's been working here, and he doesn't get that something's off if I'm laughing?"

The girls are quiet.

"Well, what's wrong now?"

"Carla hasn't broken up with Turk cheek." Elliot said.

"What do you mean hasn't broken up with him? And what did you call me?"

"Oh nothing." Elliot said.

"I actually plan on talking to Turk eventually. Actually soon."

"How soon?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Tomorrow." Carla said. "I'm probably going to move back in, and give this relationship a second shot.

"Oh, Carla I'm so happy for you!" Elliot says squealing.

Dr. Cox mimics Elliot's squeals and then his face quickly changes to a straight face.

"Carla, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Anything you can tell Carla, you can tell me." Elliot said.

"It's about Barbie's-"

"Ok, I'm leaving! Geez!" Elliot said while leaving the table.

"What's up?" Carla asked.

"What about us?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Us?" Carla said confused. "As in You and I?"

"Yeah! What about that kiss on the cheek? Didn't that mean something?"

"I was just thanking you for making me feel better when I was feeling down in the dumps."

"Yeah, but … you didn't feel anything even from the kiss on the cheek? Because I sure did."

"Perry, you know I can't tell anything from a kiss on the cheek."

"So then kiss me." Dr. Cox said.

Carla looked at Dr. Cox for a moment. "I…have to go." Carla hurriedly got up from the table, and exited the cafeteria. Dr. Cox began hitting his head.

"Why am I so stupid?!" Dr. Cox asked.

(Later…)

Turk has gone outside to play basketball. He sees two other men there. One man shoots the ball. IT hits the rim spinning around and around. It eventually goes into the hoop.

"Me next!" One man said.

"You know you can't play basketball." The other man said.

"Oh come on! I've been practicing! I can make a um… what is it called? Free Shot?"

"Free throw. It's called a free throw."

Turk snickers as The Todd comes outside too.

"What's so funny big dog?"

"That guy over there can't play basketball to save his life." Turk points to the man.

"Oh. Isn't that J.D.?" Todd asks.

"What? That guy looks nothing like J.D.!" Turk said.

"The hair, the body, the eyes. It's like a J.D. look alike then." Todd said.

"You guys want to keep staring or do you want to play basketball?" The man said.

"And that guy kinda looks like you." Todd said.

"Shut up Todd. Sure we'll play basketball. I have to warn you though, me and my friend Todd are pretty good at basketball."

"Ok. Let's see how good you really are." The man said. He threw the ball to Turk.

"Ok two vs. two match. Todd & I against… what are your names?"

"I'm Joe. This is Jamie."

"Hello." Jamie said.

The four men got in front of the basketball net. Todd had Jamie covered. Joe was against Turk. Turk has the ball. He manages to pass it to Todd who easily makes the first basket.

"Oh yeah!" Todd shouted.

Turk looks at Joe. "Hey Joe, how about we make this a little more interesting."

"Interesting as in?" Joe asked.

"How about twenty dollars for whoever makes 10 shots?"

"Deal." Joe said.

"Really?" Turk asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Joe said.

"Ok then! Let's get ready to play then! The score is 1-0."

Joe looks at Jamie. He gives him a nod. Jamie winks at him.

Turk once again passes Todd the ball. Jamie is able to get in front of him. His defensive skills have improved a lot.

"Uh big dog, I'm kinda having a little trouble here!" Todd said.

Turk looks over to the Todd to see Jamie being able to block Todd in all different angles.

"How come he wasn't doing that a minute ago?" Turk asked Joe.

"That's because we weren't playing for money." Joe said.

"You hustled us?" Turk asked.

"Yeah. Well gotta go!" Joe ran over to the Todd.

The Todd looks over to see Joe, and passes him the ball.

"Todd! What the hell are you doing?" Turk asked.

"Wait a minute. That wasn't big dog?" Todd asked.

Joe makes the shot. He laughs. "1-1"

"You may have gotten us once, but even if you did plan on hustling us, we're still going to win!" Turk said.

"We'll see about that." Jamie said

(A few minutes later...)

"Well it's 8-9." Joe said. "One more point, and I get $20."

"Won't be happening." Turk said.

Joe now had the ball and tried passing it to Jamie. Turk intercepted and caught the ball himself. He then slam dunks the ball. HE gives Todd a high five.

"9-9." Turk says. "Looks like the next time will decide who wins."

"Looks like it." Joe said.

Turk passed the ball to Todd. He then manages to pass it back to Turk, who is now about to make the shot. Jamie manages to block the shot, so Turk tries passing it back to Todd. Joe catches the ball, and Todd blocks him. Both Turk & Jamie run over to Joe & Todd. Joe quickly passes the ball to Jamie, who turns around and tries to make the shot. Turk catches the ball though and shoots it. The ball bounces off the rim though, and Joe catches it making the shot and having it go in the rim. Both guys cheer.

"Looks like you owe me and my boyfriend over here $20." Joe said.

"Yeah, yeah… Boyfriend?" Turk asked.

"Yeah. What's the matter? Upset because you got beat by a same sex couple?" Jamie asked.

"Gay?" Todd asked.

"Bi" Both guys responded.

"Wait a minute… do you know J.D.?" Turk asked Joe.

"Yeah. He visits me all the time. I finally got to get some air today, and decided to play some basketball. My boyfriend visited today, and as you can see he's not so bad at basketball either."

"Well ain't that something. J.D. had told me to visit you sometime, but-"

"You didn't plan on it because you are a homophobe?" Joe asked.

"J.D. told you?" Turk asked.

"No, it was a guess. So you're his best friend?"

"Yes. We go back to college. J.D.'s probably the best friend I could ever ask for. Don't tell him I said that though."

"Why not?"

"It's because I'm not the kind of person who opens his feelings to others. I expect everything to be normal. Normal as in-"

"Yeah I get it." Joe said. "So I'm guessing you never thought that bi's could play basketball?"

"Actually…" Turk said while looking at Todd.

"I knew it!" Jamie said.

"Knew what?" Todd asked confused.

"Oh so he's stupid too." Joe asked.

"Yeah." Turk said.

"Well, I guess I better be getting back inside now. I'm only supposed to be out here an hour. I guess we don't have to be friends on account of your perspective."

Joe & Jamie proceed to walk past Turk & Todd.

"Wait." Turk said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I may have been wrong about a few things. I mean I got my ass kicked by-"

Joe looks at Turk.

"A good basketball player." Turk said.

Joe smiled. "Got that right."

"J.D. told me you like steak. I might give you some next Steak Night."

"Thanks." Joe said.

"Joe, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later."

Joe kisses Jamie. Turk looks uncomfortable. Todd smiles after looking down. "BOING!" Turk looks at Todd grossed out.

(Later…)

"I can't believe I missed seeing Jamie and on top of that watch Turk get his butt kicked in basketball!" J.D. said.

"Don't worry Dr. Dorian. Jamie will be coming here tomorrow too. Oh and, I can see why you may have feelings for Turk." Joe said quietly.

"Yeah. J.D. said."

Turk entered the room. "Hey J.D. Hey Joe."

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

Turk gave Joe a bag. He opens it and there is a steak inside.

"Thanks."

"Next time, I'm going to beat you in basketball." Turk said.

J.D. looks astonished when he sees Turk & Joe laughing and talking.

**I guess you really can't judge someone unless you actually get to know them. I guess this basketball game taught Turk a life lesson. Joe's a nice guy, and just because he's different doesn't mean you have to avoid him, and treat him like an outcast. I think Turk's going to be a lot more comfortable accepting people now.**

**A/N: Ok! This chapter was a little hard to write, because Idk one thing about basketball. Lol Anyway, chapter 5 is going to be a very important chapter in the story, so stay tuned! Leave comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is going to be my favorite one to write so far. Things are going to start changing after this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

J.D. is at work. He's frowning about something while trying to give a little boy a shot.

**I wasn't in the happiest mood today. You see Turk found out from Todd who found out from Nurse Tisdale who found out form Laverne who found out from Dr. Kelso who found out from the Janitor who found out from Elliot that Carla is going to move back in today if they can settle their problems. That means I'll be moving back out.**

"Ow!" The little boy shouted. "You're hurting me!"

"Well why don't you stop being a pansy and deal with pain! We all have to deal with pain in our lives!"

"Mommy!" The boy shouted.

Carla quickly goes over to J.D. and the little boy. She gets the needle from him, and gets the blood sample. After giving him a band-aid, she takes out a lollipop.

"I'll give you this as long as you don't tell your mom what this doctor told you." Carla said.

"Deal." The little boy said as Carla handed him the lollipop.

The boy gets up, and walks away.

"What's wrong with you Bambi?"

**I can't tell Carla that I'm upset because she's moving back in with her boyfriend.**

There was a short silence.

"Is it Elliot?" Carla said.

"Carla." J.D. started.

"I mean I know I shouldn't be telling you this, so if you repeat one word of it to her or Turk, I'm going to have to kill you."

**Whoa. Screw the Turk/Carla drama for a moment. What's Elliot saying about me?**

"What did Elliot say?" J.D asked, his curiosity peaking.

"She said that even if you two never got back together, she would still be lost if you were never he friend again."

"Elliot said that?" J.D. said.

"Shhh!" Carla said. "Don't say anything! Got it?"

"My lips are sealed." J.D. said smiling.

"Wow Bambi. That's the first genuine smile I've seen you have in a while."

"Really?" J.D. asked.

**Come to think of it, this has been the first time I've had a genuine smile on my face.**

Laverne approaches Carla. "Carla we need your help with a kid who refuses to get a flu shot."

"Oh boy." Carla said while grabbing a handful of lollipops. "I'll see you later Bambi."

Carla leaves with Laverne.

(Later…)

J.D. is now in Joe's room. They are chatting.

"Oh so your ex wants to be friends with you again?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I want to be friends with her again too."

"Well I'm happy for you. Do you plan on doing anything special to let her know?"

"Special?"

"Yeah! Whether it's a girlfriend, or a girl friend, you always do something special to show them how much you care for them or are there for them. I remember me and my ex wife always used to celebrate the most random things. Arbor Day for example, was when we had this huge party. We rented out a hotel, and partied the entire day away… funny I think that's when our second child was conceived."

"So I throw a party for her?" J.D. asked.

"No. What kind of things does your ex girlfriend like?" Joe asked.

"Well… she likes… wow." J.D. said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I went out with Elliot for three months, and yet I can't tell you one thing that she likes." J.D. said.

"Well, is there any way you can figure it out?"

"I can ask Carla!" J.D. said excitedly. "I'll be back by lunch Joe! See ya!"

"Bye!" Joe said.

(A few minutes later…)

Elliot enters Joe's room.

"Hey Joe. What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing much. Just sitting here bored waiting for my boyfriend, so yes I am bi."

"…Cool." Elliot said. "Anyway, I'm happy for my friend Carla. She's getting back together with her boyfriend Turk today!"

"Oh really?" Joe asked. "Is that the bald black surgeon?"

"Yeah? You met him?" Elliot asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. You know, if you became bald, you'd kinda look like him. But has he said anything about Carla?"

"No. He didn't bother opening up to me much. He didn't seem too comfortable with me at first because I'm bi."

"Oh. That's just Turk. He'll warm up to you."

"Well that's good. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. Stupid, but he's nice."

Elliot's stomach is growling. Joe can hear it.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm really hungry."

"Well, there's a cafeteria full of… decent food. Why don't you eat that?"

"Eww! I can't touch that… slop! It's just something I won't eat after Dr. Cox told me that after I ate a hamburger it looked like I put on five pounds. Although I could go for a good pizza right about now. I love pizza."

"Oh really?" Joe asked. "What else do you like?"

"Where do I start?" Elliot said laughing.

(At lunch…)

J.D. walks up to Carla who is sitting down with Dr. Cox.

**Ugh. Dr. Cox. For some reason, I honestly don't feel like putting up with him. It's as if I given up on the mentor dream. It'll never happen anyway. I'll just get in line for some lunch.**

J.D. walks over into the lunch line.

"Are you sure about this?" Dr. Cox asked.

"I am. I need to know where we are in this relationship. I really love Turk. It's been two days since we've stopped talking. It's time we talk now."

"Well, if you're absolutely positive." Dr. Cox said.

"I am. You're... not still thinking about that whole kiss thing are you?"

"Of course not! It's all behind us now. It's as if we had never even kissed. Actually we never did kiss? What kiss?"

Carla smiled. "I'm going to go talk to J.D. now because he keeps making that idiotic sign to come over there with him."

"Go ahead. Although I do have to talk to him about something later."

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later." Carla said. She got up and went over to J.D.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked.

"I'm going to tell Elliot that I want to be friends with her again tonight, and I'm going to show up at her door with the things that she likes. The only problem is I don't know what she likes."

"Bambi, you went out with her for 3 months! How could you not know what she likes?"

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't pay as much attention to her as I thought. So much for being so crazy close."

"Aw Bambi. Don't feel bad. Here's what she-"

"Carla. We need you in a patient's room. Another one is refusing to take their flu shot."

"Another kid?" Carla asked.

"A 22 year old man." Laverne said.

The girls laughed. "I'll tell you later J.D. ok?" Carla ran off.

"…Ok." J.D. said quietly.

(Later…)

J.D. entered Joe's room to see Turk, Joe, and Jamie talking.

"Hey chocolate bear! Joe! Who's this?"

"This is Jamie." Joe said.

"Well finally!" J.D. said. "It's nice to meet you Jamie."

"Same here." Jamie said.

Turk looked at J.D. then Jamie, then J.D. again. "You two really do look alike."

"Us?" J.D. said. "More like you and Joe!"

The men looked at each other. "I don't see the resemblance." All four men said.

"Oh! I talked to Elliot today! She likes pizza, Erik Estrada, Pink, and Apple Thief."

"That's great and all, but I never told you my ex girlfriend's name."

"Uh… yes you did?" Joe said trying to make up an excuse.

"Have you met Elliot?" J.D. asked.

"On a few occasions. I'm sorry. She wanted me to keep it a secret."

"Why?" J.D. wondered.

"She didn't think you liked her anymore, so she's been avoiding you."

"That's ridiculous! Elliot's my friend!" J.D. said.

"You said friend." Turk said.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" J.D. asked.

"You really must be over Elliot if you claimed her to be your friend."

"… I guess I am over Elliot."

It was quiet in the room for a second. Turk's pager goes off.

"Surgery time. I'll talk to you guys later." Turk leaves.

"I see why you like him. You two seem perfect for each other." Jamie said.

"Aw. I wanted to tell him the story!" J.D. said.

"Sorry. I was bored, and needed something to talk about." Joe said.

**That day, I talked to Joe & Jamie about how to handle my situation. They told me to give it some space. Try not to fall for Turk as the possibility of him and I ending up together is 0 to negative 1000. Although I didn't show it at the moment, this news made me feel bad. But I had no time to worry about this. I was going to make sure Elliot and I would be friends again.**

"Well guys. I got to go." Jamie said. He kissed Joe.

"I better be going too Joe. I have to go get some stuff for Elliot for tonight." J.D. said.

"I'll see you later then!" Joe said.

J.D. exits the room. While walking down the hallway, he runs into Dr. Cox.

"Sorry about that." J.D. said.

"I have something to tell you." Dr. Cox said.

"What is it?" J.D. asked.

"Take a look at your friend's chart."

Dr. Cox handed Joe's chart to J.D. J.D. looks at the chart. He frowns.

"His disease is rapidly speeding up." J.D. said. "Does that even happen with Sickle Cell?"

"On rare conditions. Looks like we may have a problem Gertrude."

"Is this the reason for all the tests?"

"Exactly."

"So do I have to tell him today?"

"Well… you're shift is over, and it can wait til tomorrow." Dr. Cox said.

"You're actually being nice to me?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Don't get used to it." Dr. Cox said.

"This Turk & Carla getting back together thing really has gotten you down huh?"

"I don't even want to talk about that right now."

**Dr. Cox was feeling just as upset as I was about Carla & Turk getting back together. We shared a common enemy I guess you would say. But I don't hate Carla. She's my friend. Life can be so confusing sometimes.**

"Well, I'm here for you if you change your mind." J.D. said.

"Don't care." Dr. Cox said. He walked past J.D.

(Later…)

Carla has her suitcase packed up. She gives Elliot a big hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here these two days." Carla said.

"No problem. You're my best friend! Now go back and win your boyfriend!"

"Ok. Wish me luck!" Carla said.

Carla walked out of the house. Elliot closed the door.

(Later…)

There is a knock on Elliot's door.

"Oh no. They aren't fighting again already are they?"

Elliot opens the door. She looks surprised.

"J.D… what are you doing here?"

J.D. was standing in Elliot's doorway with 3 boxes of pizza, CHIPs: The Complete Series, and two pink shirts that said best friends on them.

"Elliot. I miss you. And although I don't want to get back together, I really want to be friends again."

Elliot smiles as tears slowly start to form in her eyes. "I want to be friends with you again too."

J.D. lifts the pizza over his head.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Give me a hug!" J.D. said.

"You're such an idiot."

Elliot hugs J.D.

(Meanwhile…)

Turk is sitting down on the couch when he hears a knock on the door. He goes to open the door, and Carla is there.

"Hey." Turk said.

"Hey." Carla said.

There is silence for a moment.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Sure!"

Carla enters the room. "So…"

"So…"

"Are you going to apologize?" Carla asked.

"Me? Apologize for what? You should be the one apologizing!"

"Apologize for trying to have a romantic evening? Is that what you want me to apologize for?"

"I already told you I had a stressful day of work!"

"You can't keep using that excuse just to-"

"Excuse?!" Turk interrupted. "Stress is not an excuse. I am a surgeon if you didn't notice. I have numerous operations throughout the day, and sometimes the people don't make it. I also still have the possibility of telling people that surgery won't exactly make them better. It will just extend their life a little bit."

"And you don't think stress comes with being a nurse?"

"No I don't." Turk said. "A nurse doesn't have to go through anything we surgeons do!"

Carla stares at Turk for a moment. "I don't even want to get into this argument right now. You're just trying to make me more upset by avoiding the fact that you're the most un romantic person in the world!"

"That is not true!"

"You're right. Forgive me Turk. I forgot the fact that you're more romantic with J.D. then you are with me!"

"What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me! Going out on steak nights every week. It's as if you were in love with him!"

Turk, his face now red, goes into the kitchen. He takes out some plates with pink flowers on them. He grabs them, and slams them on the ground. The shatter into a million little pieces.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Carla asked angrily. "My mother gave those to me you jackass!"

Carla knocks down the pictures of Turk and his mother off of the desk. She then picks up the picture of J.D. & Turk and throws it across the room, breaking the glass.

"You are so stupid! You and your macho pig friends! You're just as perverted as them if not as worthless!"

Angrily Turk walks into the living room where Carla is.

"You want to talk about people? Well let's talk about the fact that you're a controlling BITCH!" Turk, so angry uses the adrenaline in his body to lift the couch up, and flip it over causing the couch to crash into the bathroom door breaking it.

"I'm not a bitch! I just dated a guy for all these months who is so stupid, he doesn't even realize, that messing up his apartment could make me care less!"

Carla picked up Rowdy, J.D. & Turk's stuffed Dog, and threw him into the TV, causing the TV to break. Turk now face red clenched his fist.

"I WISH I HAD NEVER!" Turk paused after screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NEVER WHAT HUH?" Carla asked just as angry.

"I WISH I HAD NEVER TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU!"

Carla, who was about to respond, closed her mouth. "Well that makes two of us." She said.

Carla walked over to the door after picking up her suitcase. "This relationship is over." She said while opening the door. She stood there.

"You aren't going to try and stop me from leaving?"

Turk said nothing.

"… I'll be back to pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow around noon."

"There's no need. It'll be in a suitcase outside by the time you return." Turk said coldly.

Carla without turning around exited the apartment after slamming the door.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. & Elliot were sitting together looking at TV laughing.

"Estrada is so funny." J.D. said.

"Told you." Elliot said.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"I have some news about Joe Starks."

"Did he tell you?"

"Well it slipped, but it was a good thing. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not. What about Joe?"

"I… am going to need your help telling him something tomorrow." J.D. said.

"Anything for a friend." Elliot said.

**A/N: That's it! I loved this chapter. Well like I said. Everything's going to start changing from here on out. Comments as usual please! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so I highly doubt that this chapter will be as good as the last, but I tried. I DON'T OWN SCRUBS!**

J.D. wakes up in his bed. He gets up, and slowly walks over to the shower. After removing his pajamas, he enters it. He sighs.

**Ok, so I knew today would be crappy. Turk didn't call me last night like I was hoping he would. I was praying that he and Carla would be over. Of course not. How stupid was I? They probably had make up sex all night!**

Later, J.D. enters the hospital in black Scrubs. He walks down the hall.

**I decided to wear black Scrubs today as a symbol of my depression. It was stupid though because the only one who could possibly pick up this symbol was Joe. And speaking of Joe, I had to tell him some bad news today. Hey! I have an idea. I'll just say that the black scrubs represent the bad news! Wait a minute, isn't that a little messed up? I hope he doesn't get offended. You know what? Screw what the black Scrubs symbolize.**

J.D. walks over to Elliot. "Hey."

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Elliot asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a rough night." J.D. said.

"Probably not as rough as Turk or Carla's though." Elliot said sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They broke up last night after a HUGE argument. Things were broken and destroyed. Other people called the police, and talked to Turk. After the whole situation was over though, Turk took the day off and went to his brother's. Carla went to her sister's for the day."

"Their break up was that bad?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah. Want to go sneak into Turk's apartment after work today to see the damage?"

"Of course!"

J.D. & Elliot walked together down the hallway.

**I felt bad for my Chocolate Bear, but I was also happy that it was over between them. Then I also felt bad because I had to tell my friend Joe that his disease had sped up rapidly, and could possibly kill him very soon. The good thing though was that I reconciled with Elliot, and she was going to help me tell him.**

J.D. and Elliot entered Joe's room only to see Dr. Cox there already.

"Dr. Cox? What are you doing here?"

"I already told Joe about his disease rapidly speeding up. He'll be staying in the hospital a lot longer now."

J.D. and Elliot look at Joe who has his head down.

"I'm sorry again Mr. Starks." Dr. Cox said. He walked out of the room.

"Joe… I don't know what to say." J.D. said.

"I was prepared… for the disease…. I didn't think it would affect me this quick." Joe's voice cracked a little showing that he was trying to hold back his tears.

**Ok J.D., be strong. You can't show fear. You have to stay strong. You can't cry either. If you cry, Elliot will cry.**

"Joe, you don't have to worry." J.D. said. "We'll be right here with you. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"We'll use every type of treatment we can to help you." Elliot said.

"Ok. You're right. I can't let this get me down. I'm going to be strong about this!" Joe wiped some falling tears from his eyes. "Now I have to call Jamie and tell him about this." Joe reached out into a backpack he had, and grabbed his cell phone. Elliot noticed his hand was shaking.

"You want me to call him?" Elliot asked.

"Please." Joe said.

Elliot got the phone. "He's in your speed dial right?" Joe nodded.

**I couldn't help but notice how strong both Elliot and Joe were. Joe barely showed a sign of weakness, and when he did, it was only for a moment. Elliot didn't flinch at all. I couldn't believe that this was the girl who started out as someone who became so stressed out and overwhelmed that she would cry about every time she gave someone bad news. Me though? I knew that I was going to cry any minute now, and had to leave.**

J.D. reaches over a quickly pushes a button on his pager. It goes off.

"Excuse me guys. I'm needed in another room." J.D. said as he quickly exited.

"Is he going to be ok?" Joe asked. "It looks like he's taking this harder than I am."

"Don't worry about J.D. He's a strong guy." Elliot said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was out in front of the hospital. He was taking a deep breath. His eyes were glazy, but he didn't cry.

**I don't understand what's wrong with me! This would be a perfect time to cry right now! No one's coming in or leaving the hospital. Is there something else wrong? What is it? I don't understand! IT's always one thing after another. Elliot, Turk, how come everyone else can just have a problem and handle it so easily? Why do I always have to be the weak one? Why can't I be stronger?**

Right after that thought, tears began to come down J.D.'s eyes.

**Was that it? I don't feel strong enough?**

"Oh will you calm down Nancy?" A voice from behind J.D. said. It was Dr. Cox.

"I understand that this patient has become your friend over the past few days he's been here, but do you think he wants you sulking over him?"

"It's not even about that… anymore." J.D. said.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm… not strong enough."

"Is that it? You don't think you're strong enough? Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"Well I'm not ok? I come in here every day and see all of my friends and see them deal with their problems in and outside of the hospital as if it were no problem! Why is it that everyone can do that, but I can't?"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Dr. Cox asked angrily. "Do you really think that everyone can come in here, deal with the depression that comes along with being in a hospital, and then deal with their own problems outside of the hospital without getting emotional? Newsflash Nancy! That doesn't happen! I mean do you have any idea how stupid you just sounded?"

"Oh please! I mean I have only seen you cracked once in this hell hole and that was after we lost those three patients! Every other time you walk in and out in and out like you were heartless or something! You're indestructible! Why do you think I wanted you to be my mentor so much? I wanted to be like you!"

"You want to be like me huh? Well how about the fact that I felt crushed that Carla told me that kiss she gave me on the cheek was nothing."

**Oh crap! Did Dr. Cox just say he felt crushed? He never opens up! And especially open up to me! And what kiss on the cheek?**

"Carla gave a shot to a little patient who was crying and begging his parents not to let him get a shot. Carla got emotional over that! You already know Barbie got very emotional back when she was just an intern. And even your 'chocolate bear' has gotten emotional over deaths of patients he's operated on. So don't give me crap about unemotional friends, because everyone around here gets emotional. Got it?"

"…Yes." J.D. said.

"And another thing Nancy. You're not weak. If you were, do you honestly think you would still be a doctor after all these years?"

J.D.'s eyes widened.

"I didn't think so." Dr. Cox said. "See ya Nancy."

Dr. Cox began to walk off.

"My name is J.D." J.D. said.

Dr. Cox didn't bother turning around, but he did have a smirk on his face. "Ok J.D."

"Really?" J.D. asked. "Is it really that easy?"

"Nope." Dr. Cox said. "You're a strong doctor, but let's not get too cocky. Changing your name to a somewhat masculine name can't happen yet Nancy. Not just yet."

Dr. Cox walked back into the hospital.

**My mentor actually gave me advice. And he actually opened up to me! I was starting to feel a lot better about myself. I guess I am a strong doctor. Oh yeah!**

J.D. walked strutted into the hospital. He walked back into Joe's room.

"Ok. I'm back from the…"

"Patient room?" Joe said.

"Yeah that." J.D. said.

Elliot smiled. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Just fine." J.D. said.

"Ok. Joe. I'll make sure that we'll get you started on treatment A.S.A.P. ok?" Elliot said.

"Right!" Joe said.

"I know what I can do!" J.D. said. "I know Dr. Cox is your doctor, but-"

"About that J.D." Joe said.

"What's wrong?" J.D. asked.

"When Dr. Cox was talking to me today, he also told me that my new doctor would be you."

"What?" J.D. asked.

"Is that ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah!" J.D. said.

**Dr. Cox really must believe in me if he's giving me Joe to take care of. I won't let him down!**

"Alrighty then. I'm going to start by giving you a prescription of Hydroxyurea. We'll put you on that, and then I'll take it from there."

J.D. sounded a lot more serious. His whole perspective had changed. He was ready to take care of Joe, and he wasn't going down without a fight!

(Hours later…)

J.D. and Elliot are at Turk's apartment door. Elliot is picking the lock.

"Where did you learn how to pick locks?" J.D. asked Elliot.

"Well I was going out with this guy back in high school. His dad was an apple thief, and the neighbors down the street had the best apple cider in their basement. So his dad knew how to pick locks. He taught it to him, and then he taught it to me."

"Well that's a new interesting fact I didn't know about you." J.D. said. "Anything else?"

"Well I despise red haired people." Elliot said.

"Sorry I asked." J.D. said.

There is a clicking sound. Elliot smiles.

"Got it."

J.D. fumbles around in his pocket. "Oh. I did have the key to his apartment!"

Elliot glares at J.D., but then rolls her eyes. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah. Open that bitch!" J.D. said.

Elliot opened the door revealing the mess inside the apartment.

"Damn." J.D. & Elliot said at the same time.

**I'm upset that Turk went to his brother to talk instead of me, but oh well I guess. I care about Turk, so whatever or whoever gets him through this is ok in my book.**

"Look at this couch!" Elliot said. She went over to the flipped over couch.

"Shhh!" J.D. said. "Are those Carla's mother's plates?"

Elliot and J.D. run over to the broken glass. They look at each other shocked at the mess.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a little emotional. You know the usual. Comments Please! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright! Time for the next chapter in the series! DON'T OWN SCRUBS!!!**

J.D., Elliot, & Dr. Cox are inside the hospital. Dr. Cox is smiling, Elliot looks worried, and J.D. looks as if he's not paying any attention.

**The reason we're all standing here today is because today is the day Carla & Turk come back. The broke up a few days ago, and they were so upset, neither one of them showed up to work the next day! But moving on from that, I'm just happy to see C Bear is back.**

Elliot sees Carla coming in. She looks at J.D.

"Ok, so remember the plan J.D. You talk to Turk, and Dr. Cox and I have Carla."

"I know. I got it." J.D. said.

"Well why are we still with Angela? Come on!" Dr. Cox grabs Elliot's arm and drag her as if she were like a child."

**Dr. Cox sure seems eager to get to Carla. It's probably the fact that this is the first time that Carla will be available in a long time. And now with Turk and her broken up, I wonder who is going to be asking Carla out?**

A man walks up to Carla. "Carla, I know you feel bad right now, but I was wondering would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow."

Another man pushes the first one out of the way. "No! Carla's going to go out with me to dinner!"

Then herds of men run down the hallway surrounding Elliot, Dr. Cox, and Carla.

"For the love of God, will you give the girl some air men? And is that a woman in the crowd?" Dr. Cox said.

J.D.'s daydream ends. J.D. sees Turk coming up the hallway.

"Turk!" J.D. said.

"J.D.!" Turk said.

Time goes in slow motion as the two men slowly run towards each other. They give each other a hug.

"You smell like a free man." J.D. said.

J.D. let's go of Turk.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine. I'm not even worried about her anymore. My brother put things in perspective."

**Uh oh. That usually means bad news.**

"Cool."

A nurse walks up to J.D. "Dr. Dorian, Joe has woken up."

J.D.'s facial expression suddenly changed. "Ok, did you give him the Hydroxyurea?"

"Yes."

"Ok thanks."

The nurse then turns around and leaves.

"Would you check out her basement?" Turk said while watching the nurse walk away.

Turk turns around to find J.D. walking away.

"J.D.?" Turk asked.

J.D. entered Joe's room.

"Joe! How are you doing?"

"Well, I still feel fine for right now. What was that shot I received?"

"Oh that's just some medicine I'm using. Don't worry. It should make you feel a lot better."

"Great." Joe said.

Turk enters Joe's room. "Joe what's up? J.D. you left me hanging like that?"

"Sorry. It's just that I wanted to make sure to check up on my favorite patient here." J.D. said.

J.D. & Joe start laughing. Turk looks a little upset.

(Meanwhile…)

"Are you sure you feel better?" Elliot asked. "You can cry if you want to."

"Elliot, I'm fine! Really! I'm over the break up ok?" Carla said annoyed.

"I can't believe you went to your sister for help when you could've just come to me."

"Did you think you could handle non stop crying and randomly releasing my anger over m sister's priceless vases that she collected?"

"Ok. Then I'm glad you went over there."

"Ok, if you're over the break up then, how about I take you out tonight?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Dr. Cox!" Elliot said. "Carla just broke up with her boyfriend. I don't think that she's ready to date again!"

"Ok. Pick me up at 7." Carla said. She walked away. Elliot looks surprised.

"The words you're looking for are 'oh crap'." Dr. Cox said. He walks away.

(Later…)

"So, is everything feeling ok Joe?" J.D. asked.

"I do find my bones to ache every now and then." Joe said.

"Don't worry. We'll put you on the Dorian Exercise plan to try and keep your bones and muscles working to maximum for as long as possible."

"Oh no. Not the Dorian Exercise Plan." Turk said.

"Yes. We'll start with lifting two five pound weights, a nice jog through the hospital hallways, and then, if we have enough energy, 5 pushups! I'm just kidding no pushups. That's just too much."

"I have my own little Exercise Plan with Jamie, if that's ok with you." Joe said.

"Oh… ok." J.D. said.

"You guys do have a weight room right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll call Jamie and see if he can come during break. Then that way he can be my partner…. No pun intended."

Turk & J.D. look confused. Then they start laughing.

(Later…)

Turk & J.D. are in the cafeteria. Turk notices Elliot, Carla, and Dr. Cox laughing.

"What are they? The Three Amigos now?" Turk asked.

"Well Turk, we're all friends with you and Carla. We can't choose sides."

"Yeah I know." Turk said annoyed.

"Are you sure you're over the whole break up thing?" J.D. asked.

"Of course… no problem with me."

**I could tell Turk was hurting, and still probably had feelings for Carla. And him hurting over her is hurting me. But if that's what he truly wants, I may as well give up on the whole Turk thing. There's no point in trying to have something you could never obtain right?**

"You ok J.D.?" Turk asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just that you seem different. A little more serious, yet you seem so quiet these days."

"I guess… I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh. Elliot?"

"No. Elliot and I are friends again. I guess I'm just worried about Joe is all."

"Oh… Joe." Turk said.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I better see if he's ready to go to the gym or not." J.D. gets up. "You're coming too right?"

"Yeah." Turk said. "Just let me… finish my food."

"Ok. See you later!" J.D. said.

(At the gym…)

J.D., Turk, and Joe are in the hospital gym.

"Whoa. These weights look… heavy." J.D. said.

"Well duh dude. It's a weight room." Turk said.

Joe's phone vibrates. He opens his phone and reads a message. "Aw man!"

"What's wrong?" J.D. asked.

"Jamie can't make it today. That sucks!"

"I'll be your partner!" J.D. said.

"I thought you were my partner!" Turk said.

"Oh please Turk. With your big strong muscles it's not like you'll have a hard time lifting weights."

Turk smiles. "You're right about that."

"Well, Joe & I will be over there if you need us." J.D. said.

"…Ok." Turk said.

J.D. and Joe walk off together when the Todd comes.

"Could Big Dog possibly be jealous?" Todd asked.

"Me? Jealous? Yeah right!" Turk said.

(Later that night…)

Dr. Cox is walking Carla back to Elliot's apartment.

"Dinner was delicious Perry." Carla said.

"Well I thought I would go all out and try to impress you now, so I won't have to worry about the other dates you'll probably have with the cheapskates at the hospital being better than the one you had today." Dr. Cox said.

"Remember the first date we had all those years ago?"

"How could I forget? I've been trying to forget it."

"Really? You didn't like the date?"

"Not that. It's just all I ended up with was a kiss on the forehead."

"About that." Carla said. She kisses Dr. Cox on the lips.

"Well this is 10 times better than the first date we ever had." Dr. Cox said.

"I remember telling you about how I couldn't feel anything from a kiss on the cheek, but it turns out a kiss on the lips was just what I needed to let me know how I feel about you."

"Hopefully it's good?" Dr. Cox said.

Carla kisses him again. "Hopefully that answers your question."

"Yeah." Dr. Cox said.

"Elliot's supposed to be working overtime tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come in." Carla asked.

"Oh goody, goody!" Dr. Cox said like a little child.

Carla takes out her key, and opens the door.

The two go in, and then close the door.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was sorta short, but I hope you liked it. Comments please! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy! DON'T OWN SCRUBS!**

J.D. and Turk are walking down the hallway when they see a disgusted Elliot looking at Dr. Cox and Carla.

"Well I'll see you later J.D." Turk said.

"Oh come on! Just because Carla is there doesn't mean you have to avoid the rest of your friends."

"Perry is not my friend." Turk said. "And I can talk to Elliot later."

"Suit yourself." J.D. said.

Turk pats J.D. on the back and walks away.

**Turk talks about how I seemed to have changed. What about him? It's not like him to just be all depressed.**

"Hey J.D." Carla said.

"J.D. how are you!" Dr. Cox said.

J.D. paused when he hears Dr. Cox call him by his actual name. "Is he drunk?" J.D. asked.

"Wish I walked in on them drunk rather than what I saw!" Elliot said disgusted.

"What did you see?" J.D. said.

"I came in from my late night shift last night to see them on the floor sleeping!"

"Already?" J.D. asked.

"We didn't do anything." Carla said. "We were watching TV, and fell asleep on the couch. We probably fell off of it and onto the floor."

"Sure." J.D. said.

"She's telling the truth. Trust me if we did something, I would remember." Dr. Cox said.

**To me, it seemed to me that Carla & Dr. Cox were moving a little too fast. But what do I know? Well actually I do know that it's a good thing that Turk wasn't around to here this conversation.**

"Besides, we're going to take things slow for a while. I want to make sure this relationship works."

"Me too." Dr. Cox said.

"This is so weird." J.D. said.

"How's Joe doing?" Elliot said.

"Fine. He's still moving. Hopefully it stays that way."

"He'll be fine Bambi." Carla said.

"Thanks for the support." J.D. said.

(Meanwhile…)

"So, I have something to talk to you about." Turk said. He was in Joe's room.

"Ok. What's it about?"

"It was about the other day. When the three of us were in the weight room."

"Uh huh?" Joe said.

"I… It's stupid. You'll probably think I'm stupid or a jerk or something."

"What is it?"

"Ok, when J.D. picked you over a partner as me… I was sorta…"

"Jealous?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I guess. Don't be mad at me or anything. It's just that J.D.'s been my friend for a while, and when I was with Carla, I really hadn't been hanging out with him as much."

"Oh. That kind of jealousy." Joe mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Turk asked.

"Nothing." Joe said. "I'm sorry. I'll just find a different partner next time."

"I don't want you to feel bad!" Turk said.

"It's ok." Joe said.

"Oh. And uh… have you noticed anything… different about J.D.?"

"Different as in?"

"He seems to be more… distant again. I know V bear and it just seems like he used to be so open, but now it's as if he's the exact opposite."

"Oh. So why don't you tell him this?" Joe asked.

"Because I'm not good at telling people this kind of stuff!"

"You told me pretty easily." Joe said.

"Touché." Turk said.

"So why don't you invite him over after work to help you fix your apartment up, and while you're doing that, you can tell him about your whole Carla break up, and anything else you want to ask him."

"How do you know about my messed up apartment?"

"Stuff spreads around this hospital like wildfire." Joe said.

Turk cracks a smile. "Well, I guess I could try this opening your feelings thing out."

"Good. I'm sure J.D. will love it."

(Later…)

J.D. & Turk are at Turk's apartment. They are cleaning stuff up.

"So how've you been doing buddy?" Turk asked.

"Fine. Everything seems to be doing better right now. Elliot & I are friends again. Joe is doing well."

"Good." Turk said.

J.D. had taken Rowdy out of the TV. "Poor Rowdy. You didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire."

"I'm still upset about Carla and me breaking up!" Turk blabbered out.

J.D. turned around. "What?"

"I don't think I'm over Carla yet." Turk said.

"But, you two broke up! She was about to leave, and you didn't stop her!"

"That was a mistake, and who told you that?"

"Stuff spreads around the hospital like wildfire." J.D. said.

Turk rolled his eyes.

**I was a tad bit upset to hear that the person I had a crush on still had feelings for his ex, but I wasn't going to mess this up. I wasn't going to do or say anything to make the situation worse.**

"But Dr. Cox and Carla are going out on dates already!" J.D. blurted out.

"What?" Turk asked.

**Damn it.**

(Meanwhile…)

Carla was in Joe's room.

"So this is the Joe that I hear all my friends talking about!" Carla said.

"It's nice to meet to Nurse Espinosa." Joe said.

"Please. Call me Carla."

"Ok… Carla!" Joe said. "So I hear you're going out with my old Doctor, Dr. Cox?"

"Yes. I am."

"Boy. I wish I could recover from relationships as soon as you do." Joe said.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"I mean it's only been a couple of days, and you're already back on the market. Good for you."

"I… uh have to go." Carla said. She got up and left.

"What I say?" Joe wondered.

Carla walked down the hall to Dr. Cox. Dr. Cox smiled.

"Hey." He kissed Carla.

"Hi. Do you think we're going too fast?" Carla said asking him without hesitation.

"Too fast? Carla we haven't even had sex yet."

"But we did sleep together."

"We fell asleep after watching the Harry Potter Series Marathon!" Dr. Cox said.

"How drunk were we last night?" Carla asked.

"Wasted." Dr. Cox said. "Got to hand It Barbie. She has some good stuff. Anyway, what made you think this?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little worried about us you know? I really want this relationship to work out."

"Me too Carla. I want this to work out more than anything."

"Aw!" Carla said. She kisses Dr. Cox.

Elliot walks on them kissing. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this."

(Meanwhile…)

"That SLUT!" Turk shouted.

"Turk, I shouldn't have said that. You weren't supposed to know." J.D. said.

"Oh, so now you're keeping secrets from me now huh? How long have you known?"

"It's just been a few days Turk."

"Oh 'it's just been a few days Turk'." Turk mimicked.

"Why are you acting like an ass?" J.D. said

"I am not!"

"And what do you mean by secrets?" J.D. asked.

"You always seem so distant, always to yourself now! How come you never tell me anything anymore?"

"What do you care? You never tell me anything willingly!"

"Of course not! That's how we've always been! That's just us!"

"Well maybe I want us to change!" J.D. said.

"All I'm saying is how come you can tell Joe everything now these days, but you can't tell me crap!"

J.D. was about to shout, but then he smiled. "Christopher Duncan Turk, are you jealous?"

"…No!" Turk said like a child. "And don't call me by my full name! You know I hate that!"

"If you're jealous you can tell me." J.D. said smiling.

"Ok! I'm jealous ok? I was jealous when you tell Joe everything and when you picked him as your weight partner over me!"

**There was something so attractive about a jealous Turk that made me want to pounce him so very badly, but I knew I couldn't. As a matter of fact, this whole argument was like a slap in the face to me. I would never be able to have Chris Turk. I could screw the fact of us ever getting together. From now on, I would only be here for Turk as his best friend. His best friend only.**

J.D. wrapped his arm around Turk. "I always wanted to talk to you, but you were always so busy with Carla. I got lonely, and I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I made Carla my top priority and I forgot about some of the people I cared about."

"Do you need a shoulder to lie on?" J.D. asked.

"No you know I don't do all of that." Turk said.

"Oh I know. I was asking myself the question. My answer is yes." J.D. leaned his head on Turk's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"Aw what the hell maybe just this once." Turk said. He leaned his head against J.D.'s.

**Yep. From now on, I finally felt happy. Thing are actually starting to look up from here on out.**

Turk had his head beside his best friend's head.

**I'm so lucky to have J.D. as a friend. I don't know why I was so jealous of him and Joe hanging out. J.D.'s hair smells so good! I wonder what shampoo he uses… wait what the hell? Why am I talking like this? Why do I feel so warm now? Am… I falling for J.D.?**

Turk started to blush while looking at J.D. who failed to notice his best friend blushing at the sight of him because he had his eyes closed.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? I've decided to turn the tables a little on the one sided love crush. Meanwhile, I'll try to make things more and more interesting. Turk's inner monologue was at the end, but I'm sure you all figured that out! As usual leave comments! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

Elliot is in the hospital. She along with J.D. are watching disgustedly as Carla and Dr. Cox make kissy faces at each other.

"I've never seen this side of Dr. Cox before." J.D. said.

"And I don't think I ever want to see it again." Elliot said.

"Is Barbie upset because she's lonely?" Dr. Cox asked.

"What? I am not lonely! I'm doing just fine thank you."

"Really?" J.D. asked.

"No! I want to go out on dates again!" Elliot said.

J.D. looked at his three friends.

**It's amazing sometimes how fast people seem to be moving on around here. Elliot's ready to date again, Carla & Dr. Cox are becoming a couple basically, but there is Turk who admitted that he's not fully over Carla yet. He'd hate to be around this.**

Just then, Turk walked up to the group. Carla begins to look nervous.

"I better get going." Carla said.

"Carla, you don't need to worry about Gandhi. You two are over, so I don't see why you are still avoiding him." Dr. Cox said.

"After that argument I just really don't want to see him right now." Carla walked away.

"Boy, they must've really gotten into it." Elliot said.

Dr. Cox frowned. "Gandhi, just what exactly did you say to Carla when you two broke up?"

"Let's see… after she called me a stupid jackass, I called her a controlling bitch. That what you were looking for?"

Dr. Cox clenched his fist for a brief moment. "Well she was right to dump you. It took her forever to see who you really are, but don't worry. I'll take good care of Carla."

"You little…"

"Ok C Bear let's go see Joe." J.D. said quickly. He grabbed his friends arm, and led him towards Joe's room.

**The last thing we need in this hospital is more drama. But if Sacred Heart was like one of those medical soap operas, it would be kinda cool.**

J.D. & Turk enter Joe's room.

**Ah yes. Joe never really had any drama… well if you take out the sickle cell disease anyway. It was nice to go to Joe. He always helped us with our problems, and he would barely show any signs of sadness. It's as if he were a superhuman.**

Joe looks up at the guys. "Hey J.D. Hey Turk."

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

"I think I may have a problem." Joe said.

"About what?" J.D. asked.

"My ex wife and kids are coming to the hospital to visit me soon, and I think my ex may want to get back together."

"Whoa!" Turk said.

"So how do you feel about this?" J.D. asked.

"I don't know. I mean I was excited to hear that she wanted to get back together, yet I care about Jamie as well."

"Sounds like you've got quite a dilemma on your hands." Turk said.

"Ah not really. I'll just think about what I like about both of them. After some long thought, I'll make my decision."

**You see what I mean? Joe is awesome. He can handle this problem so well. I wish I could be like Joe.**

"Alright Joe. Turk & and are going to go to the cafeteria."

"It's tater tot day." Turk said.

"You want us to bring anything back for you?"

"No. I'm good." Joe said.

"Ok. Then we'll see you later!"

J.D. and Turk exit Joe's room.

"Who would have thought Joe would have his own drama around here?" Turk asked.

"I know right. I guess everyone seems to be having their own problems." J.D. said.

"Well not you!"

"Me? Why do you say that?"

"It's just that you've been so prepared for everything. You always seem to have my back now."

"Really?"

"Yeah man! I really needed someone right now, and you pulled through for me."

Turk's beeper goes off.

"Oh. I gotta go. I'll see you after work!"

Turk turns around and runs in the other direction.

**I guess it feels good to have Turk's back again. We'll be hanging out again as if we were in college. Things are going to be different. That's for sure.**

J.D. enters the cafeteria to see Elliot talking to Keith. She kisses him. Keith walks away, and J.D. smiles.

"Looks like you've taken interest in the younger men huh?"

"Oh Keith? I don't know. I kinda just want some fun right now, and he's just so damn cute!"

"Well at least you're getting back in the dating game." J.D. said.

"Well what about you J.D.? When are you getting back in the dating game?" Elliot asked.

"Excuse me?" J.D. asked.

"Oh come on J.D. I'm dating again. You're usually dating again way before I do."

**Elliot's just talking about this so freely. It's as if she really is over us. Am I really over us? I'm so confused.**

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Huh? Yeah. It's just that I'm a little tired I guess."

"Well you want to have lunch with Keith and me?" Elliot asked.

"Uh no. You guys go on ahead and have your fun ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well… ok I understand. I guess I'll just talk to you later." Elliot said.

"Ok. See you buddy!" Elliot said.

Elliot goes looking for Keith. J.D. turns around and heads back towards Joe's room. Dr. Cox stops him.

"Hold it right there newbie. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I need to know how to Carla that I l-. That I l-"

"That you love her?" J.D. said.

"No. Before love."

"You mean like?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah that one." Dr. Cox said.

"Why don't you just say it? I mean Carla obviously knows how you feel."

"Yeah, but I really don't want to mess this up. So you're going to help me plan this long, overdone, and completely unnecessary plan to tell her how I feel."

"You actually want my help?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah."  
"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can muster from that red lipstick mouth? Oh? You're usually ecstatic about these kind of things."

"I guess it's just that I don't really feel like it." J.D. said.

"Well if I ever cared what you felt like doing I would be calling you J.D., you'd have at least 3 days off every week, and you also wouldn't have had to kill that bat in my attack last week."

"You do have a point." J.D. said.

"Now I will see you after work, so we can start." Dr. Cox turned around and walked off.

**Well it looks like I have something to do today then doesn't it?**

J.D. turned around to see an angry Jamie storming past J.D.

**Uh oh that can't be good.**

J.D. runs down the hallway to see Joe sitting down in his bed.

"That could've turned out a lot better than planned." Joe said.

"You ok?" J.D. asked.

"Well not really. I broke up with Jamie, and now I don't know now if I regret it or not."

"Oh is it because of your ex?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah. I think I still care about her, but if nothing's there, I've just made a terrible mistake."

"Joe don't worry about it. You have to relax."

Joe was trembling.

**Wait. Something's not right here.**

J.D.'s eyes widened. Half of his body came out of the room.

"SOMEBODY GET ME A CRASH CART!" J.D. shouted.

**A/N: And thus ends the first half of this story! This chapter had been incomplete for SO long I had to complete it. My Inner Struggles will probably now go on hiatus because I'm going to be working on some other stories. I have an ending for the story (which right now will probably be chapter 18), but I just need to figure out how to get there. Anyway, I'll probably finish the story up back in April. For now, thanks for reading leave comments as usual!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright so I'm finally updating again! Lol a few months have passed since the last chapter just so you** **know.**

J.D. is walking down the hallway with a clipboard in his hand.

**It's been 3 months since Joe's seizure, and I've been taking extra care of him lately. Stupid Dr. Cox thinks I'm being obsessive over him when I'm not!**

Turk walked up to J.D. "Hey buddy what's up?"

"Oh I'm about to take this lunch up to Joe. It's a hamburger with no crusts!"

"Wait, but isn't the bun crust?"

"I don't know how they do it either!"

J.D. and Turk head towards Joe's room.

"Did he tell you he didn't like crust?" Turk asked.

"No, but when we had lunch together, he ate a hamburger and he looked at the crusts funny."

"Wow."

J.D. and Turk entered Joe's room. He was lying down relaxing. He noticed the two doctors, and sat back up.

"J.D., Turk, what's up?"

"I brought you lunch Joe."

J.D. handed Joe the lunch bag. Joe opened it up.

"A hamburger with no crust?" Joe asked.

"Yep."

Joe laughed. "How thoughtful."

"So how's it been lately Joe?" Turk asked.

"I've been feeling a little better." Joe said. "J.D.'s been making sure I get all the best treatments."

"That reminds me, I've been looking into getting you a blood transfusion for a while now. You're at the top of the list!"

"Thanks J.D."

J.D's pager went off. "I gotta go guys. I'll see you later!"

J.D. turned around and ran off.

"You ok?" Joe asked Turk.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You seem a little upset about something. Are you and J.D. doing ok?"

"Yeah of course! J.D. and I never really have any problems. We're doing just…fine."

"So I guess you're not going to tell me you might like J.D.?" Joe said.

"What? I'm straight! I don't like J.D. like that he's my best friend, and I've never even looked at a guy like that before, and-"

"You know I'm not buying any of this right?" Joe asked.

"I know." Turk said. He frowned.

"Awwwww!" Joe said. "You like J.D.! That's so adorable!"

"Ugh no it's not! Like, when did this even happen?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Joe said.

Turk thought for a moment. "Ok, It was the day J.D. chose you to be his weight partner instead of me, and I guess I was jealous."

"Oh I see. Anything else?"

"And then later when we were being all open with each other, I was thinking about his hair and what it smelled like."

"So?" Joe asked

"So?! I only did that with Carla! A female! That was the first time I realized I liked her!"

"Wait a minute, you've liked J.D. for months now that means."

"Yeah it's true, but it's not like I can do anything. J.D.'s straight, and I just want this feeling to go away you know?"

"Yeah I felt the same way with Jamie." Joe said. "You just might have to end up embracing it."

"Yeah, but Jamie's bi, and J.D. is straight. It's not that easy."

"I guess so." Joe said. "But, wouldn't you want to take a chance anyway?"

"And risk our friendship? Hell no!"

"You may be more surprised than you think." Joe said quietly.

"You say something?" Turk asked.

"No, I just really want another crust less hamburger." Joe said.

Turk's pager went off. "Surgery time. I'll talk to you later Joe." Turk said.

"Alright, and of course I won't mention a word to J.D."

"I know. I trust you." Turk said. He exited the room.

"Now I can sleep." Joe said. The moment he put his head on his pillow, Dr. Cox entered Joe's room.

"Joe, I need help." Dr. Cox said.

"Of course." Joe said. "With what?"

"Since Mandy bailed out on me with helping me tell Carla how I feel-"

"Wait Mandy, is J.D right?"

"Yes Joe. Elliot is Barbie, Carla remains the same, Gandhi is Turk, and any other girls' names that I mention that you've never heard of are Mandy's."

"Ok. Understood. Continue please."

"Ok, so anyway Mandy was supposed to help me tell Carla how I feel."

"Oh, you love her?"

"No, I…"

"Yes?"

"Like." Dr. Cox managed to say.

"Wait, you can tell someone you love them, but you can't say you like them?"

"Pretty much, and I was going to plan some big elaborate scheme to tell her how I feel, but I don't have any ideas."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I heard you helped repair Mandy, and Barbie's friendship, so I was wondering if you could help me with Carla."

"I'll do my best." Joe said.

"Think you can come up with something by the end of the day?" Dr. Cox asked.

"More than likely." Joe said.

"Ok then. I'll see you after my shift's over." Dr. Cox walked out of the room.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Elliot were in the hall talking.

"So I have a question." Elliot said.

"Ok shoot."

"Do you think Keith would make a good boyfriend for me?"

J.D. looked at Elliot. "Well, if you're interested in an intern who thinks he's better than everyone else, can't stand up to you, and has huge muscles and biceps."

"Was that last one supposed to be bad?" Elliot asked.

"Anyway Elliot, I don't know. I mean, it's been 3 months since you two started dating, if you want to make it official, I don't see why you would wait any longer."

"I know. It's just that I don't want to make the wrong decision you know?"

**Wrong decision? Is Elliot talking about me? Was I that bad of a boyfriend?**

"Yeah, I understand what you mean."

Elliot smiled. "Well thanks for the help, but I think I may wait a little longer."

"I understand."

"Elliot!" A voice shouted. The two doctors looked over to see Keith.

"Bye J.D.!" Elliot said. She walked over to Keith.

"See ya." J.D. said quietly. He turned around and ran into the Janitor.

"Haven't seen you in a while." J.D. said.

"Look, are you still acting depressed? Who is the guy that can make you feel so bad this long?"

"It's nobody."

"Oh it's someone! The first time I saw you, you were all sad, and now you look even sadder. I spent months away from here trying to secretly follow everyone who hung around you, and I've got nothing!"

"You stalk my friends?"

"And other loved ones… and this raccoon you petted. I thought it was him for sure at first."

"You're insane." J.D. said. He walked past Janitor.

"Although that may be true, I also know that you like Turk."

J.D. stopped in his tracks.

**Ok, don't panic. It's not that serious actually. It's just that the number psycho of Sacred Heart knows my secret, but wait a minute. I got over Turk. I got over him months ago! It doesn't even matter anyway. No one would believe him anyway. Would they? Just deny it. Deny deny deny!**

"So what if I did?" J.D. said.

**I said deny damn it!**

"Oh please Dorian. You know what would happen if I told him."

(Outside Sacred Heart…)

J.D. walked towards Sacred Heart.

"YOU!" Turk shouted at J.D. Turk was on top of the roof.

"Turk? What's going on?"

"Janitor told me everything."

"Look Turk I can explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanations J.D.!" Turk shouted.

He went behind him, and lifted something up. It was J.D.'s unicorn stuffed animal.

"JUSTIN NO!" J.D. shouted.

Turk lit up a match and the unicorn stuffed animal caught on fire. J.D. passed out. Todd came from behind Turk.

"You can do whatever you want with him Todd." Turk said.

"Oh goody." Todd said.

(Daydream ends)

"He better not lay a finger on Justin!" J.D. shouted.

"Ok, I won't tell him if you tell me who's been making you so miserable." Janitor said.

J.D. thought for a moment. He smiled. "The Todd did it."

Janitor frowned. "That's all I needed to hear!" Janitor cracked his knuckles and went past J.D. "You secret's safe with me!" He shouted.

**That'll teach Todd to have his way with me unconscious! Even though it was a daydream. Oh well I'm sure he'll be fine.**

(Later…)

Turk entered Joe's room. "Joe?"

"Yes?"

"I like J.D."

"Well finally! At least you've finally admitted it to yourself. Anything else?"

"Nah not really. Just wanted to let you know."

"Oh ok cool."

"See ya!" Turk said. He walked out of the room, when J.D. entered.

"Hey Joe!" J.D. said.

"J.D.! What's up?"

"Well I was talking with Elliot and she was worried about making a bad decision about being in a relationship again. So I think she was talking about me."

"J.D.-" Joe started.

"But I realized that I need to work on being a better boyfriend myself, so I'll have you know that I am no longer interested in being in a relationship… or Turk."

Joe frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" J.D. asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm hungry though."

'I'll get you a crust less hamburger!" J.D. said. "Be back later!" J.D. exited the room, and Dr. Cox entered.

"Ok, so you got anything?" Dr. Cox asked.

"I wrote it down of this sheet of paper." Joe said.

He handed it to Dr. Cox. He read it and then looked at Joe.

"That's it?" Dr. Cox asked.

"That's it." Joe said.

"Fair enough." Dr. Cox said. He walked out of the room.

"You're welcome." Joe said sarcastically.

J.D. was walking down the hallway.

**So it seems like a lot of things are finally going to start changing for the better. My crush on Turk is gone, Elliot's getting ready to start a relationship, and I'm going to be working on becoming a better boyfriend!**

J.D. walked out of the hospital. He heard someone crying, and looked up. The Todd was hanging on a pole with his pants.

"What?" J.D. said.

"Janitor knocked me out, and then when I woke up, I was on this pole hanging by my pants. And my banana hammock's gone! See?"

The Todd pulled down a partial part of his pants, but J.D. closed his eyes.

"No Todd! NO!" J.D. said while covering his face. He walked off.

**A/N: And now my return chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alrighty! Next chapter Up!** **Enjoy!**

J.D. entered Sacred Heart and went into the main hallway to met his friends.

**Yesterday gave me a lot of time to think. As Elliot wanted to months ago, I decided that I wanted to date again as well. I just need to work on being a better and more supporting boyfriend.**

J.D. saw Carla and Dr. Cox kissing.

"That's new." J.D. said.

The two stopped and looked at J.D.

"Bambi, you'll never guess what happened!" Carla said.

"What?" J.D. asked.

"Perry told me he liked me!" Carla said.

"You told someone your feelings?" J.D. asked surprised.

"Sure did." Dr. Cox boasted.

Elliot ran in the hallway. "Did I just hear that Dr. Cox actually told someone his feelings?"

"Where were you?" Dr. Cox asked.

"I was giving a patient a shot." Elliot said.

The three looked at her.

"Oh don't worry, he used to be a doctor, he can give himself the shot and take it out."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "So how'd you manage to tell Carla how you really felt?" J.D. asked.

"Actually you have your friend Joe to think for that." Dr. Cox said.

(Flashback)

There is a knock on the door, and Carla opens it. Dr. Cox is standing in the hall way with a bouquet of flowers. Carla looks surprised.

"Carla I like you." Dr. Cox said.

Carla stared at him for a moment, and ran up to him. The two started kissing.

(Flashback ends)

"That was it?" Elliot asked.

"Hey it was good enough for me." Carla said.

"Well… I'm so happy for you!" Elliot said.

"Thanks!" Carla said.

"I'm happy to for once in my life, but I feel like I've forgotten something." Dr. Cox said.

A doctor walked up to Dr. Cox.

"Dr. Cox someone is on the phone for you." The doctor said.

"Ok." Dr. Cox said. He walked off, and got the phone.

"Hello?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Miss me?" A voice asked.

"Jordan!" Dr. Cox said. "That's what I'm forgetting! Weren't you supposed to be back a couple months ago? I can go without seeing your demon face for a while, but I do want to see my son."

Jordan laughed. "Missed you too Per."

"What do you want?" Dr. Cox asked.

"You remember a couple months ago when we made the challenge of who could go longer without having sex, and with both cracked and ended up having sex at Jack's school in the bathroom when he was in that Romeo and Juliet play?"

"This relates to anything how?"

"I'm pregnant."

Dr. Cox's half smiled turned to a frown. "What?"

"The only reason I told you I was leaving for the month was because I had missed my period for a while, and I didn't want to stress you out with the thought of having another baby. So, I was going to tell you at the end of the first month, but it never came up until now… three months later."

"So, you're three months pregnant with my child, and you're telling me this now?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Yeah that's about it." Jordan said.

Dr. Cox started shaking his head. "No. Not now this can't be happening."

"Funny, that's exactly what I said." Jordan said.

"I'm being serious Jordan. I just finally started a relationship with someone I really care about."

"And that would be?"

"Carla."

"Oh! You finally got together with the nurse! How nice! So when are you going to tell her you're about to be the father of a second baby, and send your relationship straight to hell?"

Dr. Cox didn't answer.

"Oh come on Perry. I mean you're going to have to tell them by the time I get back."

"They'll probably think it's someone else's baby."

"… You're probably right. I'll tell them then. Don't worry about it."

"No! NO! I'll do it." Dr. Cox said.

"You have until the end of the day. I'll be back by then." Jordan said. She hung up the phone.

Dr. Cox hung up the phone, and put his hands over his face.

"Something wrong?"

Dr. Cox startled, turns around to see Carla.

"Huh? Oh… nothing." Dr. Cox said.

"You sure?" Carla asked.

"Positive." Dr. Cox said.

"Well, ok I gotta go start my shift. I'll talk to you later." Carla said. She kissed Dr. Cox on the cheek, and walked off.

(Later…)

J.D. walked up to Elliot.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. You and I are going to work together in not worrying about relationships, and I'm going to become a better boyfriend."

"Better boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"You don't have to pretend anymore Elliot." J.D. said.

"Huh?" Elliot asked.

"Come on! I want you to help me first." J.D. said. He grabbed Elliot's arm, and started dragging her down the hallway.

"I'm going to ask gift shop girl out on a date." J.D. said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, she's funny, cute, and would probably be very fun to sleep with." J.D. said.

"J.D., what the hell's gotten into you?"

"Yesterday gave me so much time to think you know? And now, I feel different. I want to live life to the fullest since it's so short you know?"

Elliot stared at J.D. for a moment. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"If you were me, what would you do to ask Gift Shop Girl out on a date?"

"That's an easy one." Elliot said. She examined J.D. "Well, it may take a little work for you."

"Well I'm willing to learn." J.D. said.

(Later…)

Joe is decorating his room when Dr. Cox enters.

"Joe what are you doing up?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Well, my ex wife is finally coming over to talk to me again." Joe said. "I just wanted to make the place look nicer than it was last time."

"I bet you're excited about getting back together with her eh?"

"Well I don't know if it's exactly getting together. I mean she is the mother of my children, but that doesn't mean that I have to get back together with her. Although it may seem like it could make our lives a lot easier, it wouldn't if we were not truly happy together you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel." Dr. Cox said.

"Wait did I miss something?"

"My ex wife is pregnant with my child, and I have yet to tell Carla, because I'm afraid she'll react negatively."

"Ooh that is a tough one, but you need to tell her, I mean you can't tell her that you've gotten someone else pregnant."

"Well my ex kept it from me for 3 months. I don't see why I can't keep her from knowing for three months."

Joe stared at Dr. Cox.

"I know. Stupid idea."

"Exactly." Joe said.

"So when should I tell her?"

"During your lunch break."

"That's in five minutes."

"I know."

Dr. Cox looked at Joe and sighed. "I'm going to be a father… again."

"Congratulations!" Joe said. "Look on the bright side. At least you'll have another baby to hold and play with."

Dr. Cox smiled a little. "I guess it would be fun to raise another child. I just thought this time it'd be with Carla."

"Don't worry about it Dr. Cox. She'll be fine."

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was prepared to walk towards Gift Shop Girl. He took a deep breath.

"Ok so do you remember what I told you?" Elliot asked.

"Yep."

"Ok, and don't make any stupid jokes."

"My jokes are not stupid! They're hilarious! Like the one about the pickle and the goose?"

"That wasn't funny J.D. It didn't even make sense!"

**But that one killed at Film Camp!**

"Ok whatever. No jokes." J.D. said.

"Alright. Now hurry up and get this over with so you can help me out with Keith."

J.D. walked towards Gift Shop Girl. She smiled.

"Oh. Hey J.D. Can I help you?"

**Must…resist… sexual joke! Wait a minute, I'm not the Todd!**

(Flashback)

Elliot is in the on call room with J.D. She is writing instructions down on a board.

"Step 1 is to give her a compliment. Girls love compliments."

(Flashback ends)

"I just wanted to say that your…hair looks nice." J.D. said while staring at her chest.

"My hair is up here." Gift Shop girl said. She frowned.

"Idiot." Elliot said quietly.

**Crap! What do I say to make up for my stupidity? Oh! Step number 2!**

(Flashback)

"Secondly," Elliot started. "If you do anything stupid or degrading, just make sure to make up for it by apologizing. No girl wants a guy who doesn't apologize when he knows he should.

(Flashback ends)

"Sorry Lisa. It's just that you're so pretty."

Gift Shop Girl laughed. "Flattery will get you anywhere these days."

"Now hurry up and end this J.D.!" Elliot said quietly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me after work today." J.D. said.

She smiled. "I guess we could give this another shot, so ok."

"Yes!" J.D. said. "I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Ok." Gift Shop Girl said.

J.D. turned around and walked away. Elliot was smiling.

"Good job!" Elliot said. "See that wasn't hard was it?"

"Not at all." J.D. said. He then collapsed on the ground.

"Not surprised." Elliot said.

(Meanwhile…)

Dr. Cox and Carla were sitting at a table at lunch. The two were silent.

"So what's up?" Carla asked.

"Carla… there's never an easy way to tell anyone this."

Carla looked at Dr. Cox. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No! Not at all! Nothing like that!" Dr. Cox said.

Carla sighed from relief. "Ok good. So what's the matter?"

"…Jordan's… pregnant."

"…Oh." Carla said. "Well… how do you know it's-"

"It's mine Carla. She was pregnant three months ago when she left for her mother's and took Jack."

"Oh." Carla said again. "Well... congratulations."

"Carla…" Dr. Co started.

"No I'm fine really. When's Jordan coming home?"

"She'll be here by the end of the day."

"I see… well… let's just enjoy the rest of lunch together ok?"

"I'd like that." Dr. Cox said. His cell phone began to ring in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the Caller I.D. He then looked at Carla."

"Go on ahead and answer." Carla said quietly.

"Thanks." Dr. Cox said. He got up and left leaving Carla alone at the lunch table.

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter finished. So the next chapter will deal with the afternoon of this day. So it consists of Elliot/Keith, and the date with J.D. and Gift Shop Girl. There will also be Carla/Perry as well! Leave comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so remember I upload 2 chapters all this week so if you just went straight to this one and skipped chapter 11, go back to that chapter! And for those who already read chapter, 11 enjoy this chapter! Remember, it takes place that same day as chapter 11 except it's now night time.**

Carla was reading a clipboard when Elliot walked up to her.

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't meet you earlier, I was swamped with patients." Elliot said.

"It's ok." Carla said.

"Carla, I am so sorry."

"It's fine Elliot. I don't mind."

Elliot looked at Carla. "Oh come on Carla! Even I know that's a load of B.S."

"No it's not really. I mean… I don't think I want to get pregnant right now, and if Jordan will let me, maybe Perry and I could take care of the baby when she's unavailable."

"That'll be probably all the time then." Elliot said.

Carla smiled.

"Yes! Made you smile! I'm glad you're handling this so maturely Carla. I don't think I could have."

"Well you know I just had to be calm, level headed, and think this through. I mean Perry and I have been a couple for a while, so I wasn't going to do anything drastic when I found out the news."

"Well good. So, do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Nope. Perry and Jordan are going to find out tonight though."

"Oh ok cool."

The girls started walking down the hallway.

"Where's J.D? " Carla asked.

"He's on another date with Lisa the Gift Shop Girl." Elliot said.

"Again?"

"Uh huh. You think this time things will go better?"

"I doubt it, but you never know."

(Meanwhile…)

J.D and Lisa were out at a restaurant.

"So what do you want to eat?" J.D. asked.

"Hmm… maybe a salad?" Lisa said.

"You know I don't really care what you eat you know." J.D. said.

"Oh good. I think I'll have the double bacon burgers and a large set of fries and a soda."

"My kind of girl!" J.D. said.

**Lisa is great. She's easy to talk to, funny, nice, and not to mention very attractive.**

"So what should I get for dessert?" Lisa asked.

"Well I already see something sweet beside me." J.D. said.

Lisa laughed. "You're so corny you know that?"

"Just one of my better qualities." J.D. said.

Lisa went in for a kiss.

**Yes! This time, no thoughts about disgusting patients and their diseases to stop me from kissing her now!**

J.D. went in for a kiss, but stopped when Lisa's face became Turk's. J.D. quickly backed away from Lisa.

"Something wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Uh no it's just that… I got kind of nervous kissing someone so pretty."

"Aw you're so sweet!" Lisa said.

**Ok, what the hell just happened?**

(Meanwhile…)

Joe was in his room looking at his watch when Turk entered.

"Hey Joe what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just about to get a visit in about half an hour."

"The ex wife?"

"Uh huh." Joe said.

Turk smiled. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Well what's up with you Turk?"

"Well I was looking for J.D. I texted him, but he hasn't responded yet."

Joe was quiet.

"Wait, do you know where he is?"

"What? Me? Uh.."

"Joe!"

"Ok I'll tell you! He's on a date with Lisa the gift shop girl!"

"What?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I mean he wanted to surprise you if the date went well or not, and said he'd tell you himself."

"Oh." Turk said. "For a second I forgot that J.D. was still a guy… who dates people."

"I'm sorry Turk."

"Yeah me too. I think I'm going to just go on ahead and go."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

(Meanwhile…)

Elliot and Carla were walking down the hallway.

"So when's your shift over?" Elliot asked.

"About 20 minutes, but that's only if some more nurses show up. We've been a little short lately."

"Oh ok. Mine's over in about half an hour. I'm going to go hang out with Keith."

"Have you two made things official yet?" Carla asked.

"No."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know Carla. I don't want to make another mistake you know?"

"Mistake? What do you mean?"

"I just want someone who I don't have some sort of weird twisted history yet. Just a nice, funny, cute, and charming person who's there for me and will always make me feel better."

"So the mistake you made was dating J.D?"

"No! Definitely not! Dating J.D. was great, but it was that history that stopped us from getting serious. That long…annoying…self sabotaging… history."

"I see." Carla said.

Elliot stopped walking. "Oh no."

"What's the matter?"

"J.D.'s been so obsessed with becoming a better boyfriend after saying I didn't want to make the same mistakes when picking a boyfriend. He probably thought I was talking about him."

"Oh you know how J.D. gets when he thinks people want him to change."

"Exactly. Now I feel bad. I should have chosen better word choice around him."

"Don't worry about it Elliot. I'm sure J.D. will be fine, but right now you need to focus on your future with Keith. It's ok to be scared you know."

"Scared? No I'm not scared. I just told you I don't want to date another guy who could end up being another one I have a long history with."

"So you're afraid of commitment?"

"Yes! … No!"

Carla laughed.

"Shut up Carla."

(Meanwhile…)

Jordan was getting her ultrasound, and Dr. Cox was in the room with her. Jordan looked at him.

"You know, now that you have a girlfriend, that means you and I can't have casual sex anymore right?"

"Look, can you stop talking to me about this? I already know it's hard enough on her and me. Why did you have to go and get pregnant?"

"Well excuse me, but I can't control where you're sperm goes!" Jordan shouted.

"Stop yelling! There are other patients next door!" Dr. Cox yelled back.

Jordan frowned, and the doctor came in.

"Ok, so what's the gender of the freakin baby?" Jordan asked.

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted.

Dr. Cox and Jordan looked at each other and smiled. "A girl?" They both said at the same time.

"Congratulations!" The Doctor said.

Dr. Cox and Jordan gave each other a hug.

"You're going to be the father of a daughter." Jordan said.

"I can't wait til she starts dating. Those teenage years are going to be hell!" Dr. Cox said.

"Already looking ahead to teen years huh?" Jordan asked.

Dr. Cox smiled. "We have a lot of stuff to do. I've got to go tell Carla!"

Jordan frowned a little. "Yeah… go tell Carla."

Dr. Cox got up and exited the room. Jordan smiled, and took out her cell phone. She dialed a number, and a few seconds later someone picked up.

"Hey." Jordan said. "I need you to do me a favor."

(Later…)

J.D. and Lisa were walking towards the parking lot.

"I had a really good time today." Lisa said. She smiled and took J.D.'s hand.

"I had a good time too." J.D. said.

Lisa went in for another kiss.

**Ok, so I've been avoiding this the entire date, but if I just close my eyes and quickly kiss her, I won't think about Turk… right? Oh well who cares. I'm going for it.**

J.D. closed his eyes, and gave Lisa a kiss. He opened his eyes… and saw Turk.

"Wow that was great." Lisa said. It was her voice, but Turk's face. J.D. screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked. Her face had returned to normal.

"Uh… nothing. I always like to scream after a kiss."

Lisa frowned.

"Ok let's just try this again ok?" J.D. asked.

"I guess." Lisa said still frowning. She went in for another kiss, and J.D. did too. He still saw Turk's face.

"Ok I can't do this." J.D. said.

"Ok the first time we went on a date, you did the exact same thing! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know! I'm just… sorry!" J.D. said. He walked passed Lisa leaving her alone in the parking lot.

"Hey wait a minute! You drove me here!" Lisa said.

"Oh yeah." J.D. said. Lisa rolled her eyes and got in the car with J.D.

(Meanwhile…)

Carla and Elliot walked into the cafeteria where people were congratulating Dr. Cox.

"What's going on here?" Carla asked.

Everyone congratulating Dr. Cox, became quiet. Dr. Cox walked over to Carla.

"Uh… Jordan's having a baby girl." Dr. Cox said.

Elliot smiled. "Congratulations!" Elliot said.

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Carla said.

"I don't even know how all of these people figured out. I was looking for you everywhere, because I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Well it was a nice thought." Carla said smiling.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. entered the hospital. "Bye Lisa!"

"Go to hell!" Lisa shouted from her car.

"Ok then." J.D. said.

**It's tough to continue things when you're scared.**

Elliot was in the cafeteria with Carla and Dr. Cox when Keith came in.

"Hey Elliot." Keith said.

"Hey. Look Keith I really care about you. I do honestly. It's just that I'm so scared of being in some kind of committed relationship and end up getting hurt again. I don't want to be in anymore on and off again relationships and I just wanted you to know that I'm willing to go all the way with you if that's ok."

Keith kissed Elliot.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Elliot said.

Keith picked up Elliot, and she began to laugh.

"Take me home?" Elliot asked.

"Of course." Keith said.

Keith took Elliot out of the cafeteria. "See ya guys!" They both said.

**Other times it's easy to conquer being afraid of something as long as you're brave enough to.**

J.D. peaked his head into Joe's room to see him kissing his ex wife. He peaked his head back out.

**Sometimes it's ok to be scared when you don't know how things will turn out, you just have to put away that brave face.**

"Carla, I'm going with Jordan to the pharmacy to make sure she doesn't smuggle any more pills than she needs to so she won't harm my daughter. I love saying that."

Carla smiled. "Bye."

Dr. Cox kissed Carla. "Bye." Dr. Cox left the cafeteria making Carla the only person left in the cafeteria. Carla put her face in her hands and began to cry.

**And sometimes, when you're afraid that someone is not interested in you although you care for them very deeply, you just have to wake up and face the facts.**

J.D. was walking towards Turk.

"Night C-Bear!" J.D. said.

"Night V-Bear!" Turk said.

J.D. walked past Turk, and his smile turned into a frown. Turk's smile turned into a frown as well as Turk continued to walk into the hospital and J.D. walked towards the parking lot.

**A/N: Finished! Now I can honestly say that all the characters have their own inner struggles to deal with. Next chapters posted will be 13 & 14! Leave comments!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alrighty so here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

J.D. was frowning when he stormed into Sacred Heart.

**Ok, so I'm totally pissed right now! Not only did my date with Lisa suck, but I also missed the fact that Jordan was pregnant with Dr. Cox's child! They're having a baby girl!**

J.D. entered the main room where everyone stared at him.

"What's wrong Josephine?" Dr. Cox asked.

"You're having a baby and no one bothered telling me?"

"Sorry J.D. he told us since you weren't here at the hospital to hear of the news yourself, you had to figure it out on your own." Elliot said.

"Why are you always so hurtful?" J.D. asked.

"I guess I could be a little more sensitive. I do interact with a teenage girl at work every day here, and dealing with you is perfect training for fathering a daughter."

"That's not being sensitive!" J.D. said.

"Whatever." Dr. Cox said. "I've got to go help the patient up in room 114. I will see you all later."

Dr. Cox exited and J.D. looked at Carla.

"You doing ok?" J.D. asked.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine with it. Everything's cool." Carla said.

Elliot and J.D. looked at her.

"Uh huh." They both said.

"Look forget about me. What about you and Keith, Elliot?"

"Well after last night he took me home and we well… expressed 3 months of hidden passion for one another."

"Wait you guys hadn't slept together yet?" Carla asked. "What about your 4 date rule?"

"Remember I said I was going to be a lot more careful of the decisions I made, so sleeping with Keith three months after we started dating seemed like a good idea. And by the way J.D. I wasn't talking about you being a bad boyfriend the other day."

"But you said-"

"I didn't want any more mistakes. Dating you was not a mistake, it actually helped me in what I'm looking for in this next relationship."

"Well I wish you could have told me that yesterday before my extremely awful date with Lisa last night."

"I did try telling you, and was it that bad?"

"Every time she sees me going her way she always hides from me now, but she did only try throwing the cash register at me which isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Wow." Carla said.

Carla, Elliot, and J.D. began to walk down a hallway.

**If you're wondering why Carla, Elliot, and I are all going to the same place, it's because Joe had suddenly gone into a relapse after doing so much better after all these months. Because of his weakened immune system, he became sick and now has Avascular Necrosis and Osteomyelitis, and could barely move anymore. We now had him undergo Gene Therapy to see how it would work.**

J.D. and the others entered Joe's room.

"Hey buddy what's up?"

Joe was in his bed. His eyes looked a lot weaker, but he managed to smile. "Nothing much. How did your date go?"

"Awful, but we'll talk about that later. Are you ready to undergo your gene therapy?"

"Not really."

"Aw come on Joe. We need you to get ready it's the only way you'll get better." Carla said.

"I just don't know if I have the energy." Joe said.

"Well we'll come back later ok?" Elliot said.

"Ok." Joe said.

"Just get some rest now Joe." J.D. said.

Joe smiled and closed his eyes. The doctors exited his room.

"I'm worried about Joe." J.D. said.

"We all are Bambi. We've got to get him up and running again though. We need to test his energy levels before we can get him into gene therapy, but if he won't move, he won't be able to start his treatment."

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." J.D. said.

"We all will help you J.D." Elliot said.

"Thanks. Now we just need to figure out an idea."

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. walked into the cafeteria to see Turk.

"Turk!"

J.D. walked over to Turk and sat down with him at the lunch table.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I need you to help me out with Joe. We need to get him started on treatment, but he's not moving out of his bed."

"Alright I'll try to help as much as I possibly can." Turk said.

J.D. looked at Turk. "Something wrong?"

"Um no."

"Turk what's wrong?"

"How come you didn't tell me about your date with Lisa?"

J.D. looked surprised. "Well I didn't think you'd care if I told you. Especially since it went terribly."

Turk's facial expression brightened. "It did? I mean oh that sucks."

J.D. looked at Turk for a moment.

**Wait a minute, was he happy that the date when terribly? What does this mean?**

"Ok, so are we going to help Joe or not?" Turk asked. He got up from the table.

"You sure did have a change in attitude all of a sudden." J.D. said.

"Yeah, well good news always makes me happy." Turk said.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go!"

Turk went towards Joe's room, and J.D. followed.

(Meanwhile…)

Carla walked out of a patient's room when Jordan walked up to her.

"Carla! How are you?" Jordan asked.

"I'm doing fine. I have yet to tell you congratulations on the new baby!" Carla said.

Jordan looked at Carla. "You don't have to pretend you're not upset."

"I'm not upset though."

"I can see right through your little act sweetie. I mean honestly, why would you smile when you realized that your new boyfriend who seems perfect for you knocked up his ex wife during casual sex months ago? It complicates things!"

"What do you want?" Carla asked. She was frowning.

Jordan smiled. "Now there's the appropriate facial expression for this conversation! Anyway, I was wondering, if you're still around when this baby gets here-"

"I will still be around." Carla said.

"Whatever. Would you mind taking care of the baby occasionally? You won't throw it off the roof or anything would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but I don't see the baby being around that long enough considering that you'd probably eat it."

Carla and Jordan stared each other down. Dr. Cox was walking down the hallway when he noticed the two. He quickly walked over to them, and got in between them.

"Ok ladies how about you go this way." Dr. Cox said while turning Jordan around. "And you come with me." Dr. Cox grabbed Carla and took her to the opposite direction.

"She started it!" Carla shouted.

"Ok, what's going on?" Dr. Cox asked.

"She just came up to me, and started instigating about the baby!" Carla said.

"Calm down Carla, I'll talk to Jordan."

"Ok." Carla turned around.

"Can I ask you something?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Sure."

"Are you ok with staying with me through all of this?"

Carla paused for a moment.

"I mean I understand if you're not. Finding out I'm going to be a father again caused more complications than I thought, so if you want to break up with me I understand completely."

Carla turned around. "No! I wouldn't do that to you. You're going through a hard time too you know. I wouldn't just abandon you like that. You're going to be the father of a daughter, and you should be happy, and not worried about how I feel about all this."

Carla gave Dr. Cox a hug.

"So you're ok with this whole baby thing?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Uh huh." Carla said with a guilty look on her face.

"Great, because I don't know where I'd be without you." Dr. Cox said.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Turk were in Joe's room.

"Joe, you know you're going to have to do this eventually." J.D. said.

"I don't want to. Too tired. I just want to sleep." Joe responded.

"Joe, if you don't do this you will die!" Turk said.

"Well then just let me die!" Joe said.

J.D. and Turk stared at him. "What?" J.D. asked.

"This freaking disease has ruined my body. I don't have any energy left. I feel like I've regressed back to being a baby who can't walk."

**I hated to hear Joe talking like this, but what was I to do? I needed to do something, but what could motivate him to try to get up? He needs to get his hope back before he does anything!**

"What about your family?" J.D. asked.

"What about them?"

"What would your children think if they saw you right now? Imagine the look on their faces."

"I know what you're trying to do J.D."

"And is it working?"

"No!" Joe said.

"Is it?" J.D. asked again.

"…Yeah."

"I know it's tough what you're going through Joe." Turk said. "I have diabetes, but I had to deal with it, but you won't be alone. You'll have your family with you."

"And us." J.D. said.

Joe began to attempt to set up from his bed.

"You need any help?" Turk asked.

"No. I've got this." Joe said.

**As I looked at Joe try to get up, it reminded me what he said about regressing back into a baby. Sometimes, you just have to take baby steps to achieve a goal. Even if they're extremely tiny baby steps.**

Carla walked towards Jordan.

"Round 2?" Jordan asked.

"Look." Carla started. "You and I are going to end up seeing a lot of each other, and it's going to really stress Perry out if we can't get along."

"Maybe I want Perry to be stressed."

"Why? So then he can end up leaving you alone to take care of the baby?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"I know. He'd come back, take the baby and Jack, and then leave you here all alone. And being without your family is something you'd hate to be without."

Jordan looked at Carla. "Fine whatever. Let's be friends!" Jordan said sarcastically.

Carla rolled her eyes.

**Joe is on the road to recovery. I just know it.**

Joe managed to get up from his bed.

"Alright, so you think you can follow me?" Turk said.

Joe started walking. "What do you know! I haven't forgotten how to walk!"

J.D. smiled. "Follow us Joe."

"Alright." Joe said. He followed J.D. and Turk out of the room.

**A/N: Done! Ok, so we have 5 chapters left of the story! I'll see how much I'll be able to accomplish! Leave comments! Go on to chapter 14 now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok people enjoy this chapter!**

J.D. and Turk were sitting around outside of the lab.

**Joe had taken his energy level test yesterday. We were waiting for the results. I was hoping things would be ok, and that we'd have nothing to worry about. If not, then we'd have to get him on Gene Therapy immediately and just pray that it works.**

Turk looked at J.D. "You ok?"

"A little nervous. You?"

"Same here. I hate this waiting it's irritating me big time!"

"I know!"

J.D. went into the lab. "Dr. Morris how long does this take?"

"We'll be done in about half an hour. Just go on ahead and walk around. I know you're worried about your patient, but just standing around isn't going to help anyone." Dr. Morris said.

"I guess." J.D. said. He got up with Turk, and walked down the main hallway. Dr. Cox, Carla, Elliot, and Keith were there.

"So do they have the results back yet?" Keith asked.

"Keith, how many times do I have to tell you that an energy level test takes at LEAST 30 minutes to finish!" J.D. shouted.

"J.D.! I thought you were going to be nicer to Keith since we were a couple now!" Elliot said.

"Sorry Elliot. It's just that this Joe thing's really got me upset."

"It's ok J.D." Keith answered.

"I wasn't talking to you Keith." J.D. said.

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well my shift will be over soon and maybe I thought we could all go out or something to pass the time by." Carla said.

"Yeah, mine will be over too in about 15 minutes." Elliot said.

"And I can just blackmail Kelso into letting me get off early by blackmailing him with security footage of him sleeping with one of the Asian Nurses." Dr. Cox said.

"So you guys up for it?" Carla asked.

"I don't know Carla." J.D. said.

"Aw man! I won't be able to go!" Keith said.

"Ok, I'll go!" J.D. said.

Keith rolled his eyes again and the others smiled.

"Alright we'll meet in front of the hospital in 10 minutes." Carla said.

(Later…)

The doctors were in a restaurant.

"Sweetie, why are we not at a bar?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Because if you start drinking, you're going to show up with Jordan drunk, and probably going on another rampage about how although you're a doctor, you've never seen a demon give birth to human before, and I don't want the baby to be exposed to you drunk yet. She's not ready."

Dr. Cox smiled. "Does sound like something I'd do doesn't it?"

The others stared at J.D. He was staring out of the window.

"He's really thinking about Joe isn't he?" Elliot said.

"Yep." Turk said. "He hasn't even touched his Pina Colada either."

"He loves Pina Coladas! They're his second favorite drink! Next to Appletinis anyway." Elliot said.

J.D stared down at his watch. His eyes widened. "Ok, it's been half an hour! Time to go!"

"Let me finish my sand which!" Turk said.

"You can finish it in the car!" J.D. said.

"Cool!" Turk said. The Doctors got up, and headed out of the restaurant.

(Later…)

J.D. and the others were back at the hospital. Dr. Morris was waiting for them.

"OK, so what's the results?" J.D. asked.

Dr. Morris shook his head. "His energy levels are very low."

Everyone's facial expressions began to look more depressed. J.D. sighed.

"Ok... so when do we start the Gene Therapy?" J.D. asked.

"Well we can start tomorrow, but you need to talk to him about it first." Dr. Morris said.

"Alright. I'll go there now." J.D. said. He and the other doctors started to walk with him down the hallway.

**Ok, this is just a minor setback right? I mean his test results came back and they were bad, so we'll just get him on Gene Therapy. And if that doesn't work there are plenty of other treatments I can try. Joe's going to make it. He's going to be just fine.**

J.D. entered Joe's room. He was sitting up.

"I was waiting for you guys." Joe said.

"Hey Joe." J.D. said. He smiled.

"So what's up?"

"Uh. We got your test results back."

"Uh huh. And?"

"You're energy levels… they're very low. We're going to have to put you on Gene Therapy now."

Joe stared at J.D. and then the others who walked into Joe's room.

"I see. Well… I've come to a conclusion about this whole situation." Joe said.

"What's that?" J.D. asked.

"… I don't want Gene Therapy." Joe said.

The doctors looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, what?" J.D. asked.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that was short, but I promise the next chapter should be normal length! There are 4 more chapters left and then the first story is finished! Next chapters released will be 15 and 16! Remember 2 chapters per release now! Leave comments!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright so I'm releasing chapters 15 and 16 today! So, don't stop after this chapter! Enjoy!**

J.D. was walking in and out of patients' rooms. He was talking to them, and then exiting their rooms.

**The reason I was keeping myself so busy was because a week ago, my friend Joe said he wanted to stop being treated with medicine. Since this was the case, he was going to die, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. So, keeping myself busy is all I could do to not think about it.**

J.D. walked up to Dr. Cox.

"Ok, so now I've finished about a week's load of work in 60 hours! Can I get a high five?"

Dr. Cox looked at J.D. "Look J.D. I know you're hurting over the fact that Joe's going to be dying soon, but you need to get some rest."

**I honestly would've been touched at the moment Dr. Cox finally called me by my name, but the lack of sleep, and pain I'm feeling from knowing the fact that I was about to lose a friend made me uncaring of what he called me.**

"Ok." J.D. said.

"Look, I've got your shifts covered, so go on home and relax."

"Thank You." J.D. said.

(Later…)

Dr. Cox was walking around the hospital and noticed that Elliot, Carla, and Turk had the same facial expression J.D. had on his face.

"It seems like we're all being affected by this Joe thing eh?" Dr. Cox asked.

"He helped J.D. and I repair our friendship." Elliot said.

"He helped me see everyone the same way and not discriminate against different types of people." Turk said.

"He helped me and Carla get together." Dr. Cox said.

"We have a lot of stuff to think him for don't we?" Carla asked.

"Yeah we do." Dr. Cox said.

"Where's J.D?" Turk asked.

"Well he's been working so much, I told him to go on ahead and take off. He needed some sleep."

"Poor J.D." Elliot said.

"We need to find a way to make him feel better." Carla said.

"I don't know. Maybe this should be one of those things we have to let him get through himself." Dr. Cox said.

A doctor came down the hallway.

"Dr. Cox." The doctor started.

"I already know." Dr. Cox said. The others looked at him.

"Well… let's go." Dr. Cox said.

The others followed him down the hallway.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. was in his bed. His was facing up with his eyes open.

**It had been at least 30 minutes since I got home, and as tired as I was, I couldn't go to sleep. It was frustrating, and I couldn't help but wonder how Joe was doing. I guess I could try closing my eyes again.**

J.D. closed his eyes and saw darkness.

"J.D." A voice said. J.D. quickly opened his eyes and Joe was standing there.

"Joe? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm in your conscious J.D."

"Wait, so I'm dreaming?"

"No. Think of it as… an alternate reality. You're awake, it's just that you've never been here before." Joe said.

"So why am I here?" J.D. asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Joe said.

"Well let's see. I guess I'm kind of upset that over the past couple of months I made friends with a really great person who has helped me through a lot lately, and after all I've done to try to keep him better, it's all just going to end soon."

"J.D. you've done all you can do. You have to let me go!"

"I'm not ready to give up on you yet!"

"Look, I didn't tell you this but remember the last time Maya came over?"

"Your ex wife?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. She came over here when I was on my date with Lisa."

"Exactly. What do you think we were talking about?"

"I don't know. I thought you were talking about getting back together." J.D. said.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't. J.D., something told me that even if I did go through Gene Therapy, I wouldn't be around much longer. So I was making a will."

"What?" J.D. asked.

"J.D., I told you I come from a long line of people who have Sickle Cell Anemia. I've watched my great grandfather and my father die from it. I've heard everything I need to know about the disease, and I wouldn't be surprised if I knew a little more than you guys about it."

J.D. was silent.

"Both my father and grandfather had said the same things I'm saying before they passed. They don't have any more energy, and all they want to do is go to sleep."

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"It does J.D. Mine time here is over, but I'm not leaving until you say goodbye. You do know that right?"

"So if I don't say goodbye, you'll still be around?" J.D. said.

"J.D." Joe started.

"I know I know. I just tried so hard."

"And I thank you for that." Joe said.

"For what? Just giving up on you? That like goes against everything I stand for!" J.D. said.

"You're not going against anything! It's just that my body won't react to any more of the medicine."

"Great, so I just fail as a doctor." J.D. said.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I don't know. I'm tired. I'm losing my friend."

"There's more to it than that."

"Well if there is I surely don't know."

"Oh I think you do."

J.D. stared at Joe.

"You may as well let it all out J.D. I mean until you get this off your chest, you're never going to truly be able to fall asleep you know."

"Ok you want truth? I've been working my ass off, I'm tired, I think I could have been a much better boyfriend regardless of what Elliot said, I crave for my mentor's attention, and YES I still have feelings for my best friend who's a GUY ok?"

Joe smiled. "Well it's about time."

"I don't know Joe. What am I supposed to do? Am I ever going to truly be happy?"

"Well now that you've admitted it to yourself, I think I can safely tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Turk has feelings for you too."

J.D.'s eyes got wide. "Excuse me?"

"It's true J.D."

"Since when?"

"Since a couple of months ago when you were my weight lifting partner and he got jealous."

"3 MONTHS?!" J.D. asked.

"I can tell you're excited." Joe said.

"Excited?" J.D. asked.

**! !**

"I'm a little excited." J.D. said.

"Look, I don't know any other way of telling you this, so I'm just going to say thanks."

"For what?" J.D. asked.

"For being my friend. You made me realize everything I needed to before this day arrived. I reconciled with my wife, I talked to my kids, and I made some great friends."

J.D. smiled. "Well that's what we do here at Sacred Heart. We make our patients as comfortable as possible."

"I am as comfortable as possible too, but I need you to do one more thing for me before I go." Joe said.

"What's that?" J.D. asked.

"Say goodbye." Joe said.

"But how will I know when it's time?" J.D. asked.

Joe smiled as the sound of J.D.'s cell phone snapped him back to reality.

J.D. was still on his bed. His cell phone was ringing.

"I guess the alternate reality world doesn't make you feel any less tired." J.D. said.

**I looked at my cell phone and saw it was an incoming call from Turk. I already knew what he was going to say.**

J.D. answered his cell. "Turk?"

"It's time." Turk said.

**A/N: Alright so I've set the mood for the next chapter I hope! See what happens in chapter 16! Go on! Oh, and leave comments!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, so enjoy this next chapter folks!**

Dr. Cox, Turk, Elliot, and Carla were waiting for J.D. to arrive to the hospital, so he could say his goodbye to Joe.

"I feel sick." Elliot said.

"Elliot, you've dealt with death before. I mean I know it's different this time but-"

"No Carla. Like I feel like I'm going to throw up. Maybe it is Joe. I don't know."

"Don't worry Elliot. Joe has become our friend over these past few months, so I understand if it's hard for you to cope with this loss."

"Why would it be hard for her to cope with this? Almost all of her friends kill themselves anyway." Turk said.

Carla glared at Turk.

"Shutting up now." Turk said.

"Why don't you go in there and talk to him first." Carla said.

"Ok." Elliot said. She walked inside Joe's room. He was lying down in his bed. His eyes looked weak, and his skin was a little pale-yellow color.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"Hey Elliot. What's up?" Joe said faintly. His voice could barely be heard.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Elliot said.

Joe looked at her confused.

"I mean you know… comfortable."

"Yeah I understand, and yes I'm very comfortable." Joe said.

Elliot smiled. "I wanted to thank you Joe."

"Hmm?"

"You repaired J.D. and me's friendship. That was something hat definitely wasn't going to happen without your help."

"You don't have to thank me Elliot. I was just doing a friend a favor."

"You didn't have to though. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to move on from my past relationships, and be able to have a successful one with Keith."

Joe smiled. "Keith's a great guy Elliot. You two are good together. I think you two could go the distance with each other."

"You really think so?" Elliot asked.

"Uh huh." Joe said. "Just make sure whatever difficulties that may come along the way, as long as you stick together and face them together, you will be just fine."

Elliot and Joe smiled. Then Joe began to cough, and Elliot started tearing up. She kissed Joe on the cheek.

"Goodbye Joe." Elliot said.

"Goodbye Elliot." Joe said.

Elliot exited out the room covering her face, and walking past the others.

"Poor thing." Carla said.

"Well… I guess it's our turn now eh?" Dr. Cox asked.

"I guess so." Carla said. Dr. Cox and Carla entered Joe's room.

"Hey Joe." Dr. Cox said.

"Dr. Cox what a surprise!" Joe said. "And Carla's here too!"

Carla smiled. "You know you can call him Perry right?"

"Can I call you Perry?" Joe asked.

"Sure why not?" Dr. Cox said.

"Yes!" Joe said.

"I wanted to thank you too Joe." Dr. Cox said.

"Me too. You did put Perry and I together after all." Carla said.

"And you also helped me express myself to Carla. Something I thought I'd never do in a million years."

"It was nothing really. I mean you two really care about each other obviously, so I guess I thought it was bound to happen anyway." Joe said.

The couple smiled when Dr. Cox's beeper went off. He frowned.

"It's Jordan…"

"Go." Joe said.

Dr. Cox smiled. "Thanks… goodbye Joe."

"Bye Perry!" Joe said. Dr. Cox exited the room. Carla sighed, and Joe looked at her.

"Worried about how this baby will affect your future with Perry huh?"

"I'm happy for Perry, but why did it have to be Jordan's baby you know?" Carla asked.

Joe nodded, and Carla began to look guilty.

"And look at me talking about my problems when you're here about to…go."

"Hey I've been giving advice around here all of this time. Why stop now?" Joe asked.

Carla smiled. "So you have some advice?"

"Well all I have to say is that if you and Perry truly love each other, then things will end up ok." Joe said.

"Love?" Carla asked. "Love. I've never said love to him before."

"Well maybe it's not the right time yet. Your heart will let you know when it's time." Joe said.

Carla smiled. "Well there's one more person out there who wants to talk to you, so I better let him talk."

Carla went over to Joe and kissed his forehead. "Bye Joe."

"Bye Carla." Joe said. Carla left the room, and Turk entered.

"Hey is J.D. here?" Joe asked.

"No not yet." Turk said.

"I wanted to talk to you both at the same time, but I guess that's not going to happen." Joe said disappointed.

"Talk to us both at the same time? What for?" Turk asked.

"I was hoping you'd figure this out on your own, but it seems like I'm going to have to give you the extra push you two need to get this relationship started."

"Relationship?"

"J.D. likes you Turk. A lot." Joe said.

"What?" Turk asked.

"He does. He has liked you for a while. He felt weird after his break up with Elliot, and found himself catching feelings… for you."

"I can't believe it." Turk said.

"Ok he likes you, and you like him, so what are you guys going to do now?" Joe asked.

"I guess I'm going for it." Turk said.

"Finally." Joe said. "I kinda wished that this happened sooner though so I could see how this turns out."

Turk smiled. "I'll make sure to make you proud. Thank you Joe. For everything. You've given me a different perspective about people, and without you I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have realized my feelings for J.D."

"Well I'm glad I made a difference in your life." Joe said. He began to cough a lot more.

"JOE!" A voice shouted form outside. It was J.D.'s voice.

Turk looked at Joe. "I'm going to let you go on ahead and talk to J.D."

"Alright." Joe said.

"Goodbye Joe." Turk said.

"Bye." Joe said.

Turk exited out of the room when he saw J.D. running up to Joe's room. J.D. began to slow down when he saw Turk. The two looked at each other.

"Hey." Turk said.

"Hey." J.D. said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well… Joe's waiting for ya." Turk said.

"Ok." J.D. said. J.D. entered Joe's room.

"Hey Joe." J.D. said.

"Wow J.D. you look awful. Although I can't talk huh?" Joe asked.

J.D. smiled. "Joe, these past few months I was privileged with meeting you, and was lucky enough for you to help me with so much. I honestly don't know what else to say except for Thank You."

"No J.D. Thank you. You've been my friend after all these months. You kept me company, and I'm glad you ended up becoming my doctor. You've made my stay comfortable, and I'm not afraid of even dying anymore."

J.D. smiled. His eyes seemed to be getting a little glazy, and Joe's did too.

"I'm starting to feel a lot more tired." Joe said.

"Oh ok." J.D. said quietly trying to hold the pain back from his voice.

"Tell everyone not to worry about what future lies ahead of them. Just make sure not to do anything they regret, stick together, and you will overcome anything." Joe said.

J.D. nodded his head, and Joe rested his head on his pillow, and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Joe." J.D. said.

"Goodbye J.D." Joe said.

The sound of the ECG Machine went to a dead line.

**And just like that, Joe was gone.**

J.D. walked over to Joe, and put the blanket over him. Afterwards, he walked out of the room.

**The loss of Joe would have hit me harder if I wasn't so tired. I needed somewhere to sit down and sleep, because I was in no shape to be driving anywhere right now.**

J.D. entered the on call room. He sat down on the bed.

**I couldn't tell if it was a combination of my overwhelming sadness, or that the fact that I haven't fallen asleep in almost 3 days made my eyes go blurry. I couldn't see a thing. This was the last thing I needed right now. All these thoughts going through my head right now weren't making it any better, so I was completely caught off guard to what my senses began to tell me all of a sudden.**

J.D. blinked his eyes a few times to get his vision cleared up. What he saw surprised him. Turk was kissing him.

**A/N: And thus, ends this chapter. Well Joe's gone :'( it had to be done though. We've got 2 more chapters left! Stay tuned for the final two installments of this series!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok! So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like!**

J.D. was leaning down on a bed in the on call room, and Turk was on the floor.

"Did that seriously just happen or am I so tired I'm stuck in a daydream or something?" J.D. asked.

Turk laughed. "So, are you saying that you daydream about this stuff happening?"

"No… yes… no. You know what I mean!" J.D. said.

"Well yeah J.D. What we just did just happened… for real… in the on call room…"

"So you kissed me, and the next thing I knew…"

(Flashback)

Turk pulled away from kissing J.D. J.D. stared at Turk surprised.

"What did I just do?" Turk said. "Oh crap! What have I gotten myself into?"

J.D. continued to stare at Turk.

**Turk just kissed me. Joe was right, but now I'm too scared to respond, but I don't want to scare him off! What do I do?**

"What's my mom going to say?" Turk asked.

J.D. went in and kissed Turk back.

"You… kissed me back." Turk said.

"Does that surprise you?" J.D. asked.

"I mean kinda, and yet not really. I just found out today."

"I found out from Joe too… in a alternate reality." J.D. said.

Turk stared at J.D. confused. "You know you should really get some rest." He said.

"I don't want rest anymore." J.D. said. "I'm so messed up right now. I lost my friend, and I've apparently gained you… I think. Are we on the same page here?"

"I don't know anymore man. I mean… I-"

"Like you too Turk." J.D. said.

"What about Elliot? What about everyone? I mean how are we going to explain this whole gay thing?"

"Gay?" J.D. said. "No, Bi. I still am attracted to girls, but I don't have any interest in anyone else except you." J.D. said.

"Oh cool me too." Turk said.

"Wait the women or the interested in me part?"

"Both." Turk said. He and J.D. kissed again. Turk shifted his weight onto J.D. and they both fell on the bed.

"Are we really doing this?" J.D. asked.

" I don't know, I guess I got caught up in the moment." Turk said.

"Well I kinda like this aggressive thing." J.D. said.

"So I'm the dominant one huh?" Turk asked.

"I guess." J.D. said pouting.

"Aw don't be mad." Turk said. He kissed J.D. again.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we be using protection or something?" J.D. asked.

"Why? You think I have something?" Turk asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying, we're doctors about to engage in a sexual act and we aren't using protection."

"Well I don't have a condom on me!" Turk said.

"Luckily I do!" J.D. said. He reached into his Scrubs pocket.

"Why do you have a condom in your pocket?" Turk asked.

"Oh, because I thought I was going to have to use it if I got lucky with Lisa." J.D. said.

"Oh." Turk said.

"Wait I'm confused." J.D. said.

"About what?" Turk asked.

"Am I putting this on me or you?"

"That's actually a good question." Turk said. "But it's probably not going to fit me."

"Now why you have to go there?" J.D. asked.

J.D. and Turk went in for another kiss. J.D. started tugging on his green scrub shirt, and began to remove it when they heard a noise.

"Ok, I believe the on call room is empty." A voice said.

Quickly, J.D. let go of Turk's shirt, and rolled him off of the bed. Both of them got up and looked at the door. The Todd entered the room with a man and a woman.

"Oh. Hey guys…" Todd said.

"Oh hey Todd!" Both guys said at the same time.

"We were just…" Turk started.

"Yeah just…" J.D. tried to finish.

"It's ok guys. I know why you're in here." Todd said.

"You do?" Both guys asked.

"I heard about that patient of yours. Joe? I'm really sorry." Todd said. "I understand if you needed to be away for awhile."

"Wow Todd. Thanks." J.D. said.

"That was really mature of you." Turk said.

"Thanks. Now come on folks I think that we can do this in the Janitor's closet. He's usually gone by now." Todd said while grabbing onto the man and woman's hands.

J.D. and Turk looked at each other and sighed from relief.

(Flashback ends)

"That was a close call." Turk said.

"Yeah I know. I forgot where we were for a moment." J.D. said.

"I guess that means both of us aren't really ready to tell anyone about this yet huh?" Turk asked.

"I… guess not." J.D. said.

Both men were quiet for a moment.

**The truth was that when I was expressing my feelings about Turk to Joe, he seemed so ok with it, and it made me realized even if people weren't ok with it, I wouldn't care. I care about Turk and I don't care what anyone else would say. Guess he doesn't feel the same way though, but hey this is a start… right?**

Both men exited the on call room and walked down the hallway. They found the others.

"Where were you two?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Oh I went to go look for J.D." Turk said.

"I was in the on call room trying to get some rest." J.D. said.

Carla went over to hug J.D. "I know it's tough Bambi, but we'll get through it. Ok?"

J.D. nodded.

"Where's Elliot?" Turk asked.

"Not sure." Dr. Cox said.

Carla looked at Dr. Cox. She could tell he was sad too.

"Aww honey it's ok. All of this sadness is really starting to get to me." Carla said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Dr. Cox said, and reassured Carla with a smile.

"You want to go home with me?" Carla asked.

"I do I really do, but Jordan is getting another sonogram today, so I'm going to be staying here awhile."

"Oh ok I understand." Carla said.

"What about tomorrow?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Sure." Carla said. She smiled.

"You're the best." Dr. Cox said. He kissed Carla. "I'll talk to you later. See ya Gandhi. Bye J.D."

"He called me J.D. again." J.D. said.

"I know this must be a big moment for you." Carla said.

"Still too tired to really care right now." J.D. said.

"Speaking of which, I think I'm going to be the one to drive you home tonight." Turk said.

"Ok." J.D. said. "Bye Carla." J.D. said.

"See ya Carla." Turk said.

"Bye boys." Carla said.

Carla turned around and almost walked into Elliot. She seemed upset.

"Elliot are you ok?"

"I don't know. I thought I was sad about Joe, then I got sick in the bathroom." Elliot said.

"Well how about we check you out?" Carla asked.

"There's no need Carla. I think I may know the problem." Elliot said.

"What?" Carla asked.

"I just might be pregnant." Elliot said.

Carla stared at Elliot surprised.

**A/N: Ok, so that's it for this chapter! Hopefully this was a good J.D./Turk romance thing without it being too graphic. I was going to increase the rating at first, but I decided against it. And what a surprise for Elliot huh? Well I think so (although I'm the writer lol)! Anyway, there's one more chapter left! Leave comments!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, so this is the final chapter of My Inner Struggles. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

J.D. was inside his apartment. He was wearing a suit. He looked in front of a mirror, and straightened up his tie.

**Today was the day of Joe's funeral, and Maya invited me and the others too. Of course, we all accepted. It was going to be hard to see this, but I knew it was still part of me saying goodbye to him.**

(Later…)

Dr. Cox, Carla, Elliot, Turk, and Keith were outside the hospital. They were all dressed up too.

"Where's J.D. at?" Turk asked.

"Relax Gandhi he'll be here in a minute." Dr. Cox said.

Right then, J.D.'s car pulled into the parking lot. He rolled down his window.

"Hey everybody! Ready to go?" J.D. asked.

"Well you're the only one who knows the way to the cemetery!" Carla said.

"True." J.D. said.

"What took you so long Mary?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Oh I was going to use the bathroom, but then I saw a spider, and panicked."

"So you killed it?" Elliot asked.

"No I ran out of the apartment. Which reminds me, I have to go pee." J.D. said. He parked his car, got out of it, and ran into the hospital.

"Figures." Dr. Cox said. "Ready to go to the car?" Dr. Cox asked Carla.

"Just a minute." Carla said.

"Ok." Dr. Cox said.

Carla pulled Elliot over to the side.

"So did you take a pregnancy test yet?" Carla asked Elliot.

"No. I bought one this morning though. I didn't have time to use it though because I was helping Keith look for his good socks to go with his suit for the funeral which took 45 minutes. Then, I found out that they were blue which totally clashed with his black suit. Then we had a 20 minute argument, make up sex, and then it took me 90 minutes to get ready."

"Wow." Carla said. "You had sex even though you may be pregnant?"

"Sure why not." Elliot said. "And while talking to my mom earlier this week she also told me I sounded like my boobs were getting bigger which isn't exactly a sign that I'm NOT pregnant so…"

"I haven't seen a change personally." Carla said.

"Hmm I don't know whether that's a good thing or should I be offended." Elliot said.

"So have you told Keith about this yet?" Carla asked.

"Hell no! There's like no way I could tell him, and get him worried. He almost had a heart attack thinking he lost his lucky socks. If I told him there was a possibility that he could be a parent, I don't know what he'd do."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to be pregnant?" Carla asked.

"No." Elliot said. "That's the last thing I want right now."

J.D. came out of the hospital.

"Ok let's go!" J.D. said. He ran back to his car.

Keith walked up to Elliot. "Ready to go babe?"

"Uh huh!" Elliot said.

The couple walked to Keith's car, and Carla looked at the couple. J.D. noticed her looking at them and went up to her.

"You know something." J.D. said.

"What?" Carla said. "No I don't! It's just that… I'm worried about Elliot. You won't believe how emotional she got over that funeral for the neighborhood cat last week."

(Daydream Starts)

Everyone was leaving the cat funeral in tears, when Elliot turned around and ran back to the tombstone.

"No! No! NO!" Elliot screamed. She began to dig up the tombstone, when Carla ran back over to her, and dragged Elliot away from the tombstone.

"Come on Elliot it's over." Carla said while dragging Elliot away.

(Daydream Ends)

"I hope she doesn't get like that with Joe." J.D. said.

J.D. and Carla walked over to their cars.

(Meanwhile…)

J.D. and Turk were in the car together. Things were silent.

"Ok, it's been two weeks since the thing happened. Are we ever going to talk about it again?" J.D. asked.

"No I don't really plan on it." Turk responded.

J.D. rolled his eyes. "Why not? Two weeks ago you were practically willing to have sex with me in the on call room!"

"And I regret doing that." Turk said.

"What? Why?" J.D. asked. "I thought you liked me!"

"I do, but that still doesn't mean it's right." Turk said.

J.D. looked at Turk. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you not met my very religious family J.D.?" Turk asked. "Do you have any idea what they'd think?"

"I guess." J.D. said.

"I love my family you know?" Turk asked.

**BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME!**

"I understand." J.D. said.

"So… let's just forget about the thing ok?" Turk asked.

"Right. It'll… never be mentioned again." J.D. said.

"Good." Turk said.

"Good." J.D. said.

Things were quiet again.

"So what if you're parents were accepting of your sexuality?" J.D. asked.

Turk groaned and put his hand over his face.

(In Perry's Car…)

Dr. Cox was driving the car. Carla was beside him.

"So we had another sonogram the other week, and I'm pretty sure the baby waved inside Jordan." Dr. Cox said.

"Oh… cool." Carla said.

Dr. Cox looked at Carla. "Something wrong?"

"Well… it's just that it seems like all we ever talk about these days is Jordan and the baby. Can't we talk about something else?"

"I'm sorry." Dr. Cox said.

There was an awkward silence.

"How about we talk about how Mary's driving is like that of an old lady's?"

Carla smiled a little.

(Inside Keith's car…)

Keith and Elliot were driving in silence.

"Ok." Elliot said to herself. "You can do this. Just tell Keith that there's a possibility of me being pregnant. It's no big deal. Just that our lives would change drastically, we'd have to care for another one's well being, our sex life would be totally demolished… ok no it wouldn't, but it would take months for me to get over the emotional damage that having a baby would do to my body… so yes it would ruin our sex life! I've got to stop talking to myself."

"Elliot?" Keith asked.

"Hmm?" Elliot asked.

"I just wanted to say that these past few weeks with you have been amazing. Everything has just been so perfect with us. I wouldn't change a thing for the world."

"Aww how sweet!" Elliot said. "I BETTER NOT BE FRICKIN PREGNANT OR I'M GONNA SCREAM!" Elliot said to herself.

(Later…)

J.D. and the others were now at the burial site. They were all standing up. The casket was closed, and was being prepared to be lowered into the ground. Plenty of people were crying including Jamie, who had shown up much to everyone's surprise. The wind began to blow and the sounds of the crying people began to blend in with the wind.

Elliot went over to Carla. "I can't stand it anymore, I'm going to go take the test." Elliot whispered to Carla.

"You're going to take a pregnancy test at a funeral?!" Carla whispered back.

"Don't judge me!" Elliot whispered back. She went back over to Keith.

"I'll be back before they lower the casket." Elliot whispered to Keith.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"Uh… I'm on my period." Elliot said.

"Go right on ahead then." Keith said.

Elliot walked away from the crowd.

"Where's she going?" J.D. asked Carla.

"Why do you think I know?" Carla asked.

"Still playing dumb I see!" J.D. said. He pouted and Carla rolled his eyes.

Everything finally was quiet except for the wind blowing.

**It didn't surprise me how many people showed up to Joe's funeral. If he made a difference in all of our lives in just the few months he was at the hospital, I knew he had made differences in everyone else's lives as well. Joe also taught us that no matter how hard we try to make everything seem perfect and ok with our lives, we were always going to have those inner struggles we were going to need to get through. Whether it's couple problems…**

Tears fell from Carla's eyes, but she was silent. Dr. Cox noticed this, and grabbed her hand. He used his free hand to dry her eyes. She smiled at him.

**Or it could be problems that were unexpected…**

Elliot looked at her pregnancy test results. She stared at it, and threw it in the trashcan. She quickly ran out of the bathroom, and back to the crowd. Keith smiled at her and grabbed her hand and smiled. She smiled back at him.

**Everything ends up happening for a reason. It's not luck. If you're meant to do something or be with someone, it's going to happen…**

Joe's casket began to lower in the ground. Turk looked at J.D.'s face, and saw that he was sad. He looked to make sure no one was looking at them, and extended his pinky out and grabbed J.D.'s pinky. J.D. noticed this and smiled.

…**Even if you have to wait for that one person to realize it.**

**A/N: And that's the end of My Inner Struggles! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know I left it out on a cliffhanger, but I'll be back in September. For now I need to get my ideas straight for the sequel. Thanks to everyone who read this story and enjoyed it. It was my first Scrubs story, and I hope to make the sequel even better. So look out for the sequel to My Inner Struggles coming this Fall! Also, you can check my page Aquitar94 for status updates! On another note, if any of you are interested in the anime Rurouni Kenshin and Ouran High School Host Club, you may want to check out my Crossover Story that I'll be working on again. Thanks again to the people who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your reviews!**


End file.
